


Safe and Sound

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Christopher Pike Lives, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, James T. Kirk is a Good Friend, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Canon Fix-It, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 麦考伊向来不擅长应对亲近之人的死。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Just Close Your Eyes

最初是寒冷。一种深入五脏六腑、深入肌理骨髓、深入灵魂的寒冷。

然后是痛楚。烈焰灼烧般的痛楚舔过他身体内外每一处。他模糊地记得这种痛苦，记得他曾经尖叫蠕动，但却无法摆脱这附骨之疽。但这一次，这一次他甚至动弹不得。

最后是莱纳德。莱纳德的声音，模糊而遥远，不停歇地呼唤着他的名字。那成为了他在无尽折磨中唯一的喘息时刻，黑暗中的一盏明灯。他必须费劲全部力气才能把注意力集中在莱纳德的声音上，但他总是在。

一直都在。

* * *

他醒来，闻到熟悉的医院的味道。他本来应该讨厌这种味道的，但自从他爱上了莱纳德，身上永远带着消毒水和淡淡血腥味的莱纳德，他开始习惯甚至喜欢这种味道。他闻到了他爱人的味道，然后听到了他。

“克里斯，”他说，声音疲惫破碎。“克里斯，醒来吧。”

我在，派克下意识地想要回答。这时他才发现自己动弹不得，一种他本来以为自己不会再体验的感受：被困在自己的皮囊中，活着，但不如死了。

他差点恐慌发作，但接着他注意到他在 _感觉_ 。莱纳德的手握着他的手，他的爱人的呼吸吹在他颈间。他知道真正的瘫痪是怎么样的，所以他知道自己还有希望。

他只盼着莱纳德能抓住这一丝希望把他带回人世间。再一次。

* * *

有一次，他大发脾气，对自己、对这个世界都失望透顶。他从前只是两鬓斑白，现在发色已经完全是灰白了，并且大把地掉头发。他疑心自己不超过一个月就会变成秃子。他轻了好几公斤，在他这个年纪，一旦肌肉萎缩，皮肤就会可怕地松弛下来。比身体上衰老更可怖的是，他的眼睛里全无活气——以前他不是这样的，就在两个月以前……

他把能砸的东西都砸了。剃须刀、须后水、药瓶、药瓶、药瓶。他真想踹一脚标准制式的洗手台，可是他还不能单脚站立而不摔倒。事实上，他现在仍然得靠在台子上才能站稳。莱纳德在门外徘徊，他一定是听到了动静。“克里斯？”

“滚！”

莱纳德显然是被吓到了。他安静了一阵子，重新问道：“克里斯？”

派克打开水龙头。当他发现这不足以压过莱纳德焦躁的脚步声时，他扶着墙慢慢走向浴缸，打开莲蓬头。他在冷水中淋了一会儿，等到水位升高到足以淹没自己时，他就滑进水中。冷水温柔地挤压着他的耳膜，他的胸腔。他呼出一口气，看着连串的气泡浮上水面，消失不见。整个世界在这温柔但坚决的挤压中模糊起来。

即使如此，他仍然听见门被踹开的声音，并且短暂地感到嫉妒。

莱纳德扭曲的脸孔出现在他视野中。灯光从他身后照下来，他仿佛头顶光环，身披晨曦。他伸出手，把派克从水面下的世界中拉出来。

然后他吻了他。

* * *

那种痛苦变得更加具体，更加熟悉。他逐渐分辨得出，这是呼吸机的重压，那是吊针的刺痛，那又是手术后伤口的瘙痒。他的意识愈来愈频繁地清醒过来，但从来没能接管身体。他只是感受着。

奇怪的是，莱纳德几乎总是在。

莱纳德并不是专属于他的，他很早就接受了这个事实。即使是在纳拉达战役后的第一个圣诞节，他同时作为派克的主治医生、理疗师和监护人住进派克家里，他也总是会划出一小部分生活时间，清晰地向派克表明和他共度仅仅是因为工作，即使他已经把工作和生活模糊得差不多了。

他记得圣诞节当天，莱纳德征得自己同意，邀请了企业号的高级军官过来。那天晚上，他和柯克偷偷溜出去，在露台上并肩躺着看星空。派克注意到了他们，可能所有人都注意到了他们，然后默契地避开露台。

如果说有什么是派克嫉妒柯克的话，那就是这个了。

但是现在，他一次也没有听到过柯克。没有任何别的人。除了寥寥几次——那几次里莱纳德也很快回来了——莱纳德总是在他床边，要么对他说话，要么为他按摩肌肉。

派克想知道他有没有睡够觉。莱纳德总是坚持派克要保证充足的睡眠，但他自己却完全是这一信条的反面。CMO倒是不需要值夜班，但就派克所知，莱纳德仍然时常半夜被蜂鸣声吵醒，半自动地换好衣服冲向医疗翼；或者，他会为了研制解药而干脆连着几晚不睡觉。派克暗自怀疑他不算好的脾气可能就是缺乏睡眠导致的。

他的疑惑在不久之后某天被解开了。那一次，他醒来时感到异常温暖、沉重。过了好一阵子，他才意识到这额外的温暖来自于抱着他睡着的莱。

他仍然无法动弹，但和莱相触的每一寸肌肤都惬意地发烫。他确信若是莱醒来，他会听到自己血液奔流的声音。

但他没有，而派克安详平和地享受着被呼吸声填满的寂静。

* * *

一天接着一天，派克感到自己的意识越来越强壮。他清醒的时间越来越长，掌握身体的信心也逐渐积蓄。终于有一天，莱纳德握着他的手胡言乱语时，派克勾了勾手指。

年轻人停了下来。“克里斯，是你吗？”

派克又动了动手指。他听见莱纳德的呼吸紊乱了起来。他的手被牵起来，碰到什么冰凉的东西，然后逐渐温暖起来。

那是，他意识到，莱纳德的眼泪。

他不由得又勾了勾手指。这已经让他累得不行了。莱纳德吻了吻他抽动的指尖。“别太勉强自己，克里斯。一切都在好转。”

假如他可以的话，他一定会取笑莱纳德。“别太勉强自己”，这是什么话？要知道莱纳德陪他做康复训练的时候说得最多的可是“别小题大做”。愉悦的情绪退潮以后，他意识到，自己一定是比那时伤得更重。

他是怎么受伤的？他头一次开始思考这个问题。他向记忆索询，但它们像灵巧的鱼儿一样从他指缝中滑出去。他开始头痛起来。

“嘘，”莱纳德亲吻他的额角，神奇地正中他头痛的部位。他冰凉的嘴唇让白热的灼痛舒缓了一些。“我说真的，克里斯，别太勉强自己。一切都很好，不用担心。等你醒来以后，我们有的是时间。”

他相信他。他当然相信他了。所以他再次勾勾手指，然后放松下来，让自己的意识慢慢弥散。

* * *

莱纳德从来没有欺骗过他。他就是这种人，有时他会把你气得冒烟，但你却没法真的对他生气，只因为他不肯接受你软弱的自欺欺人。他说：克里斯，别小题大做。

“但是你不能——”派克开始觉得自己是在对石墙说话。“你不能说这不是一个问题。”

“听着，”莱纳德也同样地不耐烦起来，“看在上帝的份上！我承认我们之间的情况很复杂，我是你的医生，你是我的上级，巴拉巴拉。但是抛开这些；在这里，我是莱纳德，你是克里斯托弗，你明白吗？”

“这就是问题所在，”派克干巴巴地说，“你怎么可能会想要这个克里斯托弗呢？一个残废，一条老狗，一只脚踏进棺材——”

莱纳德愤怒地将食指压在他嘴唇上。“别，”他警告道，“别这么说。”

“你知道这是事实，”派克坚持道，“事实就是我做为一个人已经没有多少价值了。”

他看见那双榛绿色眼睛涌起悲哀。这让他内心刺痛。“你为什么就是不肯相信我呢？”他问，“你对我来说是无价之宝。我需要你，我想要你，我爱你——如果你给我一个机会的话。”

“我不知道，莱纳德，”派克讥讽地说，“也许是因为你挑选的时机不对吧，你知道，这看起来也太像同情炮了。”

麦考伊愤怒地低吼了一声。他坐起来，披着派克的吻痕和汗水，绝对是他今生见过最美的事物。他跳下床，也许是打算走了，回到正轨上，如果派克运气好的话。但是看来派克运气不好。

“你知道吗，”莱纳德烦躁地在房间里踱步，间或附身捡起一件衣物。“我竟然真的感同身受，见鬼，我自己也有过糟糕透顶的时候，我也相信过我就这样了，猜猜是谁把我拉了起来？”

派克翻了翻眼睛。

“你！”莱纳德回过身来对派克一指，然后继续穿他的裤子，“你这混蛋把我从酒瓶子底上刮下来，塞进星联。你还记得你说的那些鬼话吗？我打赌你不记得了吧，毕竟你就是说说而已，自己又不真的相信。随便了。我不是你，你们这些见鬼的舰长，前舰长，随便什么。你们这些他妈的说一套做一套的银舌头！”他澎湃的演讲被套上衬衫的动作打断了，重新露出头以后，莱纳德看起来稍微冷静了一点。“我不像你这么会说话，克里斯，但我会让你看到的。”

“看到什么？”

莱纳德看了他一眼，他的眼神中有某种疯狂的东西，派克一时辨认不出来。“看到你摆脱不了我了，”他说，“我得去个例行会议，然后我会带点吃的回来。以及安全套。”

说到这个。“你至少可以洗个澡？”

“不，”莱纳德说，“现在我不想见到你那操蛋的浴室。”他可能本来是想气势汹汹地走出去的，但是在单脚跳了好几下以后，他不得不坐下来老老实实地穿好袜子，在这之后，也就没多少气势可言了。

* * *

他能指使得动的部位越多，他就越是不安地感觉到有哪里不对劲。终于有一天，他弄明白了。

“我是瞎了吗？”他问道，同时疯狂地眨着眼睛。莱纳德可疑地沉默了片刻。“这是暂时的，”他终于说。

于是派克也沉默了片刻。“我有伤到眼睛吗？”他问，因为他仍然想不起来受伤的细节。莱纳德靠得近了一点，轻柔地捧起他的脸，在他眉心落下一吻。“恐怕是伤到了大脑，”他开始解释，“不要担心，大脑是一个很神奇的器官，它会慢慢构建新的回路，重新掌握身体。当然，你不可能再是过去的那个你了，但你还是你——你懂我的意思吧？”

“我还没力气来一堂哲学课，”派克说。“就告诉我，我会恢复过来吗？”

“会的，”莱纳德说，这一次无比坚定。他亲吻派克的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。“我会做到的。”

派克抬起手，莱纳德牵着它放在自己脸孔上。派克抚摸着他熟悉的颧骨，鼻梁，嘴唇。莱纳德向他的手心偏头，轻轻叹了口气。

“别太勉强自己，”派克轻声说。“就算是真的瞎了，我也能接受得了的。”

“我什么时候说过大话？”他摸到了莱纳德无声的笑容，听到了他字里行间的笑意，这就足够好了。“克里斯，你会好起来的。”

“我相信你，”派克说，“我只是希望你对自己也好一点。你摸起来瘦了好多。”

莱纳德侧过头来亲吻他的掌心。“别为我担心，克里斯。如果我倒下了谁来照顾你呢？我绝不会让这种事发生的。”

他们两个，派克想道，倒也算是绝配。他为了莱纳德放弃自杀，莱纳德为了他保持健康。他什么都没说，用两根手指引导着莱纳德凑过来，陷入更多的亲吻中。

* * *

“吉姆？轮到你了。”斯波克提醒道。

柯克从窗外收回视线。“嗯？”他漫不经心地观察着棋局，在倒计时归零之前随意地动了动棋子。斯波克计算了片刻，认定这并非任何战术动作。不必是人类文化热衷者，也看得出来柯克的心不在焉。

“吉姆，”他暂停了计时，“你在担心什么？”

“老骨头，”柯克的回答仍然是漫不经心的，仿佛只分了百分之一的心神出来回答。“他有好一阵子没出现了。”

斯波克蹙眉。“麦考伊医生没有通知你他的日程吗？”这似乎是不合逻辑的。

“我知道他请了个长假，”柯克耸耸肩。“……这本来就不是很常见；而且通常来说，就算在休假他也不会完全断开联络。”

斯波克斟酌着回答。“我理解，”他缓慢地说，“出于他感情丰富的特质，麦考伊医生在可汗事件中承受了巨大的心理创伤。就我所知，人类往往倾向于逃避创伤的诱因——”

柯克呼了口气。“我知道老骨头一向难以接受失去病人，何况他和克里斯……”他瞥了斯波克一眼，“……建立了深厚的关系。他甚至没有参加克里斯的葬礼——这正是我担心的事情。我本来应该陪着他的。”

斯波克偏了偏头，过了一会儿，他才说：“这……很有趣。”

“有趣，”柯克干巴巴地重复了一遍。

斯波克把脑海中的线索重新整理了一遍。“我曾错误地认为，麦考伊医生拒绝出席葬礼的理由是，他与派克上将并无深交，因此宁愿把时间花在实验室中，继续完善你的治疗方案。因此在仅仅两天后，我目击麦考伊医生出现在墓园中时，并未加以深思。然而你提出的新的证据说明——按照我的理解——他拒绝参加葬礼是因为难以面对失去亲近之人的现实，那么是什么在仅仅两天后改变了他的想法呢？”

柯克愣怔了片刻。“你一定还知道点什么，”他猛地坐起来，把棋盘推到一边，“你想说什么？有话直说。”

斯波克谨慎地观察着他的神态。“我无意打探麦考伊医生的隐私，”他强调道，柯克不耐烦地点点头。斯波克短暂地绷紧嘴唇。“自从我们失去了我们的家园之后，幸存的瓦肯人建立了更加密切的交流频率。瓦莱娅，一位专长于义体的工程师，近日告知我麦考伊医生联系了她，并咨询了相关的信息。尽管他并没有下订单，但瓦莱娅误认为需要义体的是你，因此联系了我，提出可以免费制作义体作为回报。”

“但我并不需要，”柯克喃喃地说。在余光中，他看到斯波克再一次绷紧了嘴唇。“我需要吗？”他皱眉问道。

“不，”斯波克冷淡地回答道，然后继续他的叙述：“据她所说，麦考伊医生主要咨询的信息是……眼球。也许是因为麦考伊医生没有下订单，分享他的咨询内容似乎不在瓦莱娅的职业道德禁区中，瓦莱娅告诉我，麦考伊医生着重询问了眼球外观的还原度。由于巩膜中的颜色由结构色和黑色素共同构成，为了尽可能还原浅色眼睛的外观，必须重构眼球的生物结构——我想技术细节可以暂时省略，但我必须对麦考伊医生的创造性表示认可——如果我对人类基因学的记忆无误，我不认为麦考伊医生的近亲中会有浅色眼睛。”

“浅色眼睛？”柯克困惑地看着他。他思索了片刻，瞪大了眼睛。“你不会是在暗示……？”

斯波克扬起一道眉毛，这可能是瓦肯人最接近耸耸肩的动作。“我仅仅是在陈述事实。”

“得了吧，用真话撒谎，谁不会呢？不管怎么说，就算他真的想……那也……”他卡壳了半晌，才说，“这可能是有点不健康吧，但……你知道吗，知道他在做些什么来处理自己的感情以后，我觉得放心了一点。谢了。”

斯波克紧绷地点点头，站起身来，“请原谅，我有一些……琐事需要处理。”

“琐事，”柯克哼了一声，在他脑海中，一个非常类似老骨头的声音加了句“琐事个屁”。他小心不让自己笑起来，“去吧，下次我们再完成这局棋。”

斯波克向他点头致意。柯克注视着他走向门口。“我总觉得你隐藏了些什么。”他说。

斯波克转过身来，脸上仍然是无懈可击的空白。

“确实如此，”出乎柯克的意料，他直接承认了。“我很尊敬麦考伊医生，他对于瓦肯人、对于我，都有不可估量的恩情。请原谅，尽管你和麦考伊医生的情谊相当深厚，但我仍然倾向于不在未经证实前，肆意谈论麦考伊医生的私事。”

柯克惊讶地睁大了眼睛，突然产生了一种被排除在外的委屈感。他压下这种感觉。“好吧，”他嘟囔道，“我也不是说一定要知道。但是——如果真的是什么大事——如果你判断他需要帮助，通知我，好吗？我也是你们的朋友。”

斯波克静静地看了他一会儿。“如果，”他妥协道，“我判断麦考伊医生的行为可能会伤害到你，我必然会预先通知你。除此之外的范畴，我不认为是我能决定的了。”

柯克不算满意，但斯波克已经飞快地走了。他只得对自己生了会儿闷气，开始收拾棋盘。


	2. The Sun Is Going Down

和瘫痪相比，失明又是另一种不便了。脱离了床铺以后，每一步都像是行在悬崖边缘。脚底下柔软的缓冲层虽然理论上应该给他安全感，实际上的触觉却越发令人觉得摇摇欲坠。

伸出的手碰到了什么东西。派克用力压下手掌，细腻的触感似乎是裹在硬物上的合成皮革。他向各个方向探索了一点，皮革竖直的延伸似乎没有止境。他将另一只手掌也提起来，放在这面皮革包裹的墙面上，慢慢地沿着墙壁行走起来，很快到达了墙角。

从这里开始，他数着步数，把房间的大概形状摸索了出来。对于病房来说，这房间也太大了些。墙面和地面都铺了缓冲层，但正对着床的那一面墙是塑胶的触感。他找到这片区域的边缘，有几分确信这是加了缓冲设施的落地窗。

那片落地窗延伸向一个狭窄的通道，他在脑海中回顾着这个突然收窄的通道，在玻璃对侧的墙壁上摸索了片刻，很快在齐腰高的位置找到了能压下去的装置。他对这种装置有一点印象；为了防止突然断电造成的不便，除开接入电脑的电子系统外，医疗翼里还保留了大量的物理系统。这种不必用手就能操作的门把手正是其中一环。派克把身体压上去，门无声地打开了。

尽管看不见，但空气中的某种感觉让他意识到自己进入了一个狭小的房间。他的手从门框上滑向前方，摸到了一个台子。他的手探入凹陷中，短暂地悬空后，水流击中了他的手背。

看来这里是盥洗室了。他抽回手，继续往另一个方向走去。墙壁和地面上仍然是如出一辙的缓冲设施，他没有找到其他能出水的地方。他沿着空荡荡的墙壁转了一圈，脑海里突然冒出来一个念头：这里面本来是有一个浴缸的。

如果不是这样的话，这个盥洗室就太空了点。

事实上，外面的房间也一样太空了点，除了他的病床和与之相连的设备外，没有任何家具。他不太明白这是为了什么，也许莱纳德是一早猜到他会忍不住自己爬起来探索，所以把碍事的杂物都拿走了。

说到家具，这种布局的房间似乎更像是卧室。那片窗户给他一种模糊的熟悉感；星联的宿舍就是这样的，外壁一律是搭载了显示系统的玻璃幕墙。但那房间绝对没有这么大。

好吧，是时候重新考虑莱纳德的财力了。

派克朝着门的方向转过头去。如果这里是盥洗室的话，那么通道尽头应该就是房间出口。他小心地超盥洗室的门走去，有点惊讶地碰到了门。显然这扇门是会自动阖上的，他在门面上摸索了一会儿，不太确定是否内部的开关也是同一种。

“克里斯？”他听到门外传来莱纳德的惊呼。在他来得及回答之前，手掌下的门被拉开了。“你吓得我魂都没了，克里斯！”莱纳德的声音真切了一些，他抓住派克悬在空中的手，“别到处乱跑，你就不怕伤口破裂、内脏洒个一地吗？”

派克不由自主地笑了起来：“没必要这么夸张吧？”

他几乎能听见莱纳德翻白眼的声音。“回床上去，”莱纳德说，但没有用力拉派克，只是等着他自己走起来。派克握紧他的手，发现那只手冰凉湿冷。他意识到莱纳德是真的被吓到了。

“抱歉，”他说，“我醒来得太久，有点无聊了。”

“你恢复得很好，”莱纳德说，“比我预想得好多了。前面是床。”

派克小心翼翼地降下重心，摸到床面以后，才转身坐下。莱纳德帮他把被子拉了过来。“是吗？”派克问道，“我什么时候能出去走走？”

“等你恢复视觉吧，”莱纳德说，他听起来有点犹豫。派克不由得收紧了手指。“不会等太久，”莱纳德立刻说，“我会让你恢复视力的……只是……”

“怎么？”派克温和地问道。

莱纳德叹了口气。“我不想对你撒谎。我不确定你的眼睛能恢复到从前那样。”

听他这么说，派克反而放松了下来。他轻松地摇了摇莱纳德的手。“这是很正常的，”他宽解道，“总比现在这样要好吧？而且我想——这次也不需要那么痛苦的康复训练，是不是？”

“这倒是真的，”莱纳德嘟囔道，“算你运气好。”

他停了一停。“你现在累吗？”

“有一点，”派克承认，“但我还不太困。陪我聊聊天吧，如果你有空的话？”

“当然，”莱纳德说。他坐在床边，靠在派克身边。“你想问什么？”

他对自己的了解让派克笑了笑。“我们是在哪里？”

“我名下的一栋房子里，”莱纳德回答道，仿佛早就准备好了这个回答——派克对自己下意识的判断皱了皱眉。他放过了这个问题。“你刚才去干什么了？”

“见了斯波克，”莱纳德的声音立刻拔高了一个八度——这是他提到斯波克时特有的声音，派克每次听到都觉得好笑——“我不敢相信他居然跟我来那套狗屎。”

“哪套狗屎？”

“就是……那套。”莱纳德啪嗒一声合上嘴。没过了一会儿他就憋不住了。“他说我疯了！你能相信吗？他暗示我精神失常，建议我去找个心理医生——看在上帝的份上，我自己就有心理学学位！——那个没有感情的绿血哥布林杂种！”

派克难得听到这个“昵称”的全称，在斥责莱纳德的不当用语和嘲笑他的奇妙比喻之间徘徊了片刻，他选择问道：“我到底是怎么受伤的？”

“你能想起什么来？”莱纳德反问道，还带着没消退的火气。

“不太多。我记得有吉姆……还有斯波克，斯波克一直在。我们是在星联总部。但这说不通啊？”他偏着头，用力皱起眉，“我记得在交火……那里怎么会有战火呢？”

莱纳德把他揽进怀里。“你知道人有时候会忘记重大创伤吧？”他低声说，“如果想不起来，不要勉强自己。等到你的状况稳定以后再考虑这个，好吗？”

他不情愿地耸耸肩。“我猜我现在这样也没法工作，”他说。

他原本指望着莱纳德反驳两句，但出乎意料，莱纳德只是说：“你知道就好。”

这让他无比确信，自己陷入了什么巨大的麻烦中。

“嘿，克里斯，”莱纳德碰了碰他的眉头，把他唤回现实世界中。“你知道你伤得很重吧？”

“我知道。”

“事实上……嗯……”莱纳德犹豫了片刻，派克静静等着，“你目前是算是离职了。”

派克怔住了。

“我知道你不想就这么结束你的职业生涯，”莱纳德叹了口气，“但是相信我……我们没有别的选择。”

“我猜到了，”派克若无其事地说，“但是你呢？你当然不会受到影响吧？”

“噢，克里斯，”莱纳德轻声说道。“我请了个假。就这样。”

“多长的假？”派克追问道。

莱纳德沉默了片刻。“要多长就多长，”最后他说。

派克的心沉沉地坠下去。

“别，”他说，“别——”他说不下去了。

莱纳德揉了揉他的肩膀。“克里斯，这是必要的。”他说。“等你恢复过来，我们再商量我的事。眼下最重要的是你。”

看起来他没有别的选择。

“我困了，”他突兀地说。莱纳德犹豫了一下，站起身来。

“再过一周——我保证，再过一周我就会安排眼睛的手术。耐心一点。”

派克没有作答。穿过仪器运行的不间断的低声嗡鸣，他听见莱纳德走向盥洗室的方向，然后传来了自动门滑开时轻微的气流声。

门在那个方向，他条件反射地注意到，但是自己没有触发开门的动作，也许是授权的问题。

他躺下来，把被子拉过头，强迫自己清空思绪。

* * *

那句话说出口之前他并没有想太多。“我宁愿去死，”他记得他是这么说的，后面还接了句什么，让整句话保持着开玩笑地抱怨这档次上，而不至于滑向货真价实的求援，甚至更糟。但他不记得那是什么了。他每天要做两个小时的康复训练，整整两个小时，努力去指挥他曾经完好无损的双腿。然后，好像这还不够似的，在剩下的二十二个小时里，他还要继续和它们的罢工结果相处。最痛苦的一件事？他必须得在护工的帮助下才能解手。没有什么比这更让人觉得自己是个废物了。

于是，那天上午，莱纳德告诉他，如果他继续逃避进食和饮水，他的康复会被延长，最后受苦的只是他自己。他一言不发地盯着自己的腿，然后。“我宁愿去死，”他想起来了，他是这么说的，“也好过承受这种……这个。”

唉，听起来真的不是很轻松，是不是？如果换一个人在面前，他未必说得出口。但这是莱纳德。莱纳德把他拼回人形，莱纳德监测他的恢复情况，莱纳德，一次又一次地，斥责他“别这么戏剧化，这是暂时的”。

莱纳德会理解他的小小的自我厌恶的，对不对？

只除了他没有。派克等了几秒钟，没有等到莱纳德的反应。他有点慌乱地抬起头来，担心莱纳德生气了——或者更糟，他那时模模糊糊地想，说不定莱纳德会放弃他——他看到莱纳德紧紧地抱着装载他的康复数据的PADD，脸色灰败，眼神空洞。

“莱纳德？”他开始真的担心起来。

莱纳德的眼珠枯涩地一转，对上他的视线。他的嘴唇蠕动了一下。“抱歉，”他勉强说道，然后他瘫倒在地，PADD砸在地上。“莱纳德！”派克焦急地支起身体。“怎么了？”

莱纳德没有回答。他颤抖着，呼吸越来越急促，派克只需千分之一秒就明白他身上发生了什么。他不记得他是怎么跳下床跑过去的（如果算得上跑的话），大概那过程太过羞耻所以被他的大脑自动删除了。下一段记忆是他抱着莱纳德的肩膀，一只手安抚地摩梭他的肩颈、背部。莱纳德在他怀里像一片寒风中的秋叶般不住颤抖。

“你在过呼吸，莱纳德，试着放松下来。你能听到我说话吗？”

莱纳德仍然在大口吸气，派克伸手捂住他的口鼻，尽量让他吸入的二氧化碳含量高一点。不知道是这个小技巧奏效了，还是他的碰触吸引了莱纳德的注意力，年轻人逐渐放缓了呼吸频率。

“我很抱歉，莱纳德，”他低声说，“我很抱歉，我不该那么说。我不是真的想要……我只是太累了。”

莱纳德逐渐平息下来，他抬起眼看向派克。生命力重新回到那双漂亮的眼睛中。“别，”他沙哑地说，然后停下来喘息了片刻，派克这才想起收回他被莱纳德的泪水和呼吸的热雾打湿了的手。他犹豫了一会儿，把它搭在莱纳德膝盖上。莱纳德似乎没注意到他的动作。“别死在我面前。”他严肃地说。

“我不会的，”派克保证。“我不会的，莱纳德。”

“你在康复，”莱纳德断断续续地说，“一切都在好转。你的神经在重生。”

“我知道。”

“你刚刚……走了这么远。你可以……重新走路。最终你会恢复的。”

“我知道，你救了我。”

“别死。”莱纳德说，他哀求地看着派克，后者领悟了他不敢说出的那个词。

他收紧了手臂。“我向你保证，”他郑重地说，“我想要活着。能不能行走都都无所谓。我想要活下去。”

莱纳德仍然警惕地看着他。过了一会儿，他低下头来。“我知道那不容易，”他嘶哑地说，“我……我没有权力要求你……忍受这一切。就只是。”他深深吸了一口气，颤抖着呼出来。“就只是……对不起……”

派克继续抚摸着他的背，不由自主地感到一种支配感。在失去对自己双腿的控制之后，这一丁点支配感让他不禁感激涕零。“嘘，”他被那感觉驱使着，坚定地说道，“记着我的话：我想活下去，哪怕是在我最不想的时候。如果我——如果我做了什么傻事，阻止我，莱纳德。无论如何，一定要阻止我，好吗？”

莱纳德狐疑地看着他。“不论我用什么手段？”

他没有想那么多。“不论用什么手段。”

一个微笑的影子在莱纳德的嘴角掠过。他点点头。“很好。”

他没有立刻站起来，派克也没有。他们在盥洗室冰冷的地面上相依偎着，静静地坐了很长一段时间。

* * *

从眼皮下传来的异物感让他焦虑不安，他伸手摸了摸眼睛上蒙着的纱布。

“别碰，”莱纳德的声音很是疲惫，“要是弄坏了，我可就白忙活了。你知道这手术有多难吗？”

“我不知道？”派克说。他搂着莱纳德，绝望地想要找点分神的话题。“给我讲讲。”

莱纳德打了个哈欠。“你应该比我更疲惫的，”他抱怨道，“该死的血清……”

“什么血清？”派克听到了一个陌生的词。

莱纳德伸了个懒腰，在他怀里转了半圈，背对着他。“一种药，”他敷衍地说，“强化你的身体。”

“强化？”

“不是超人那种强化，”莱纳德的声音很不高兴，“只是保证你不会死于脏器衰竭。它是……”他又打了个哈欠，“从某个……种族的血液里提取出来的制剂……我保证没有副作用。至少没有短期的。”

派克消化了片刻。“这是你的发明？”

“发现。”

派克一不小心发出了质疑的声音。“怎么啦？”莱纳德翻过身来。

“我没有听说过这种东西，”派克小心地挑选着措辞，“你有拿到实验许可吗？”

一段沉默。“没有，”莱纳德不情不愿地承认，“别告发我，好吗？我已经在你身上用完了。那个种族……已经濒临灭绝，我是因为巧合才拿到的一丁点。”

派克摸到他的头发，揉了一揉。“我为什么会告发你？”

“那就好。”莱纳德坐起来。“你是不是眼睛不舒服得厉害？”

“没有……有一点，”派克又想抬手了，“这是正常的吗？我觉得眼睛很干。”

“灯光，百分之五十。”莱纳德低声命令道。他探身拿了个什么——大概是三录仪——然后在派克脸孔上方挥舞了片刻。“指数都很正常，”他困得不行时，总是会吞掉辅音，整个句子黏成一团。派克有些愧疚地碰了碰他的脸。

“你先睡吧，”他说。

莱纳德叹了口气。“你这样我怎么睡得着？”他抱怨着，离开了派克的怀抱。“起来，我们出去散散步。”

派克愣了片刻。“真的？”

“真的。”莱纳德不耐烦地说。“我去给你拿外套和鞋袜，你在这里稍等一会儿。”

他从盥洗室旁的门口出去了。片刻以后，他如约回来，帮派克穿好外出的行头。然后他牵着派克的手，帮助他站起来。

派克原本以为门在狭间的尽头，但莱纳德引导他走向盥洗室对面的玻璃幕墙。派克听见近处一声细微的气流声，被扰动的空气带起微风，莱纳德牵着他跨过原本是玻璃幕墙的位置。地面发生了明显的变化，踩在脚下的不再是软绵绵的缓冲垫；而莱纳德也明显紧张了起来。

“我的手杖呢？”派克问道，“现在它还可以当盲杖了。”

莱纳德不屑地哼了一声。他带着派克走进另一个房间，然后地面下坠——噢，这是电梯。

从电梯出来以后，他们在室内走了几十步，终于穿过另一道门，走进湿润的空气中。派克站定脚步，感受着不同于室内精心维持温度和湿度的粗糙的空气。他感到风，感到光，感到尘土。他深深吸了一口气。

“我们在莫哈维。”

莱纳德没有回答。派克抓住他的手，把他牵向自己。

“谢谢你，”他低声说，低头亲吻医生的指节。“谢谢你带我回家……”

莱纳德叹息了一声。“克里斯……”

“但是我的房子是怎么到你名下的？”派克歪着头问道。

他感到莱纳德僵硬起来。

* * *

他没有追问具体细节。他猜测是莱纳德某个投入很多的病人自杀，或者，如果他允许自己妄想的话，是某个他亲近的人。他有几分确信柯克知道事情的经过，但他怀疑柯克会绕过莱纳德告诉自己。这段忠诚的友谊是双向的。

他大概接受了自己永远不会知道真相的事实，直到那一年的圣诞节。严格来说，当时还没到圣诞节，但即使是在医院中也洋溢着节日的氛围。他听到护工们讨论圣诞的安排，频繁有病人出院度假，他的理疗师已经通知过他，在圣诞假期中，莱纳德会接手他的训练。

莱纳德，唯有他似乎无动于衷。

“你不打算回家去吗？”他问道，“今年经历了这么多事……”

“不，”莱纳德简短地告诉他。“他们会理解的。”看到派克不赞同的神情以后，莱纳德补充道，“我一直都是这样。现在过来。”他展开折叠轮椅。

“训练还没开始呢，”派克看着病床到轮椅的距离说道，莱纳德对他抬起一条眉毛，意思很可能是“那又怎样？别哭哭啼啼的。”派克考虑着戏剧化地假装摔倒在地以证明自己的观点，但话又说回来，他也不太确定他的观点是什么。

就是在这个时候有人闯了进来。莱纳德看向门口，瞪大了眼睛。“妈妈！”他跳了起来，“你是怎么……别！”

太晚了，破门而入的那团旋风把莱纳德整个卷了进去，派克有点不知所措，但决定眼前这一幕甚是可爱。他安详地靠回床头，欣赏着莱纳德在怀抱和亲吻中挣扎的惨状。几分钟以后，当莱纳德的妈妈决定她给儿子的喜爱已经足够溺死他之后，她转向派克，她和莱纳德十分相像的五官让他立刻对她心生好感。

“我是叶琳娜·麦考伊，这位大忙人的母亲，”她以一种快活的口吻说道，派克握住她伸出来的手。“那么，你就是让他不肯回家过节的原因喽？”

派克有些惊讶地看向莱纳德，更加惊讶地注意到后者横过身体，挡在他和叶琳娜之间。“这是我的工作！”他叫道。

派克立刻确定了：一、他确实是莱纳德不肯回家的原因；二、这个原因绝对不是工作。显然，叶琳娜也得出了同样的结论。她轻巧地翻了个白眼（毫无疑问，莱纳德的白眼是跟她学的，或者遗传自她）。“不管怎样，我反正要和我的儿子一起过圣诞。你住在哪里，亲爱的？我的行李还在车上呢。”

“请别告诉我那是……”

“是你奶奶开的车，”叶琳娜说。

派克好笑地看着莱纳德晃了一晃，仿佛承受不住这样的打击。“她在哪儿？”他认命地问道。

“我上来的时候她在和前台的护士们聊天，”叶琳娜说，“她对那个金发姑娘挺满意的哩。”

莱纳德痛苦地呻吟了一声。“我马上回来，”他警告完，大步走出病房。

他和叶琳娜一起注视着他的身影消失在拐角之后。叶琳娜转过身来，拉过一张椅子坐在床边。“现在，”她稍微沉静了一点，不再掩饰目光中的审视。“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“克里斯托弗·派克，”他忽然有些紧张起来，注意到她乌黑的长发和光滑的皮肤，意识到她可能比他还年轻几岁。不知怎的，这一点奇异地让他放松下来。如果说之前他还会有些许留恋的话，此刻他已经下定决定。“如你所见，我是他的病人。以及朋友。”

“不止如此吧？”她的表情无懈可击。派克注视着她那双和莱纳德一模一样的榛绿色眼睛。“仅此而已，”他说。

她偏了偏头，看起来并没有放松下来。“莱几周以前突然说不能回来过节。但你这不是什么新伤，是不是？”

“不是，”派克开始对话题的走向有了猜测了。“是在瓦肯星被摧毁时受伤的。”

“那你就是表现出了自杀倾向。告诉我，他怎么样？”

她全知的口吻让派克确信山雨欲来。“不太好。他过呼吸了，休息了十几分钟以后才恢复体力。”

她抿紧了嘴唇。过了一会儿，她开口说道：“我嫁给了一个很优秀的医生，这意味着他总是很忙，我猜莱是像他多一点。但讽刺的是，你看，他经常鼓舞病人相信奇迹，但轮到自己时，却选择了放弃。”她停了下来，缓了缓情绪。派克预感到了什么，直起腰。

“他请求莱帮他执行安乐死，莱别无选择。”她继续说道，“那件事几乎击垮了他。我不认为他真正走出来过。”

派克慢慢瞪大了眼睛。

“夫人，我……”

“莱是一个非常固执的孩子，我不打算、也没有能力干涉他的选择。”叶琳娜的视线在他脸上逡巡了片刻，投向窗外。“如果他之前没有告诉你的话，之后他也很难开口了，太像道德绑架了，不是吗？”

“这并不是……”派克难得地发现自己无法流畅地组织语言，不是因为他欠缺这一能力，纯粹是因为澎湃的感情从内里冲击着他。恍然，因为他终于知道莱纳德所承受的。愤怒，因为有人竟然会这样对自己的孩子。后悔，他竟然在莱面前说了类似的话。以及……也许，有那么一点点不合时宜的飘然。

他努力控制住情绪的洪流。“我很感谢您告诉我这些，”他说，“我不能保证我永远不会产生轻生的想法，但我答应过他，他可以采用任何措施阻止我的自杀。”他舔了舔嘴唇。大声说出来时，这句话听起来总是有些奇怪。

她用一种奇异的眼神看着他。在她的眼神下，派克逐渐开始不确定起来。

“无论如何，我感谢你，”叶琳娜最后说。派克点点头。他仍不确定叶琳娜说这些是为了什么，但他再次由衷地说道：“谢谢，夫人。”

“我是为了莱，”她柔声说。“他实在是一个很固执的孩子……”她叹了口气，露出一丝脆弱。“有时候，我担心……”她摇摇头，重新对上派克的视线，狡黠地一笑。“顺便一提，我自己就嫁给了大我十几岁的男人。”

派克一脸空白地望着她。她站起来，抚平裙摆上的皱痕。“请原谅，我必须得走了，妈妈总是喜欢给莱纳德做媒，我希望莱纳德还没被气疯。”

派克不怎么热切地同她告别，仍然琢磨着刚刚得知的新信息。

* * *

“……我可能，”莱纳德小声说，“登记为你的合法伴侣了。”

派克继续偏着他看他。虽然他现在看不见，但他很确定自己的表情是到位的。莱纳德局促地试图抽回手，派克轻柔但坚定地阻止了他。“我可能也许找人帮了个忙，”他的声音更加低沉，“但我能怎么办？你——你昏迷不醒，我需要一个地方照顾你。他们给你判了死刑，但我不信——没有人会让我救你，我必须——”

“嘘，”派克把他拉近一点，一只手找到他的脸庞，用拇指在他耳下轻轻画圈，“我没有怪你的意思，我只是想知道发生了什么。”

莱纳德做了几次深呼吸，略微平静下来。“你出事得太突然了，好吗？我……我没有准备。我需要一个合法的身份，让我能够……能够照顾你。”

——他在撒谎。

派克无比冷静地数着莱纳德的脉搏。这整段话里也需只有一句话是真的：他出事得太突然了。

“没关系，”他温和地说，“本来我的遗嘱里这些都是给你的，现在只不过是提前了而已。你要知道，我是愿意的。但是你确定吗？”

“确定什么？”

“婚姻。我知道你上一段婚姻结束得不太顺利……而且我们也才确定关系几个月……你确定吗？”

“当然，”莱纳德说，突然变得无比冷静。“唯有这一点我是确定无疑的，克里斯。无论疾病或健康，美貌或失色。”

“贫穷或富裕呢？”

莱纳德愣了一下。“嗯，还有那个吧。”他不太热衷地说。

“你没缺过钱，是不是？”派克好奇地问道。“我打赌你是那种一掷千金只为一乐的人。”

“你是在拿我寻开心？”莱纳德粗鲁地说，再一次试图抽回手，并且再一次失败了。“原谅我，”他轻声说，“这消息太突然了。”

他把莱纳德的手压在心口，另一只手搭在他后颈上，牵引他向前。他轻柔地亲吻了莱纳德，听见家乡的鸟雀发出悦耳的和鸣。

“让这片土地作证，凭着这吻，”他低语道，“我宣布你是我的。”

莱纳德发出一种非常可爱的笑声，探头轻啄他嘴角。“我们走吧，”他听起来无比愉快，“再不散步，太阳就要下山了。”

派克短暂地让他牵着自己走。


	3. You'll Be Alright

柯克一直知道老骨头和派克维持着一种微妙的关系，那是擦肩而过时的一次点头，听到彼此名字时的随口问候，隔着两条餐桌的举杯示意。但直到派克在纳拉达战役中受伤，他们才真正地开始亲密起来。

去年的圣诞节，老骨头把企业号的军官拉到派克的房子里，试图让他振作起来。那晚派克看起来兴致昂扬，而麦考伊终于放松了一点，不再紧张地盘旋在他身侧。他和柯克溜到露台上，他们两个享受着久违的独处时光，有片刻什么都没有聊，然后柯克问道：“所以你和克里斯……？”

老骨头做了个怪相。“只是朋友。”

“哈，”柯克说。“胡扯，你才不会为了我这么做呢。要是我在那哭哭啼啼着——”

“——只有你会哭哭啼啼——”

“——质疑你的手术效果，你早就一巴掌让我闭嘴了。”

“我才不会这么干！”老骨头义愤填膺地说。柯克知道他不会。事实上，老骨头也曾温柔地在他生日当天转移他的注意力，在他心情低落时陪他喝酒，在他受伤时紧张地跟在他身边试图保护他。但他也知道老骨头是个太过正派的人，不会把这些事情当作论据拿出来展示。“总之，要是你想做点什么的话，你知道严格来说你既不是他的直系下属、也不再是他的医生了吧？我们很快就要出航，时间不多了。”

老骨头哼了一声，抬头望着星空。过了一会儿，他才说：“我不知道，吉姆……我不知道我受不受得了再一次失去什么人。”

吉姆收紧握着酒杯的手指。“我们总会失去什么人的。”

“你有时候还是能说出点能听的话的嘛。”

“嘿，我可是星联有史以来最年轻的舰长。我甚至打破了克里斯的记录！”

老骨头翻了个白眼，低声抱怨着他“令人发疯的自我膨胀”。柯克放任他羞辱了一会儿自己，用手肘捅了他一记：“你到底在担心什么？”

老骨头侧头望了他一眼。“我是说真的，吉姆，我不知道我受不受得了再一次失去亲近的人了。他已经——足够亲密——如果再往前走一步，也许我会不愿意放手。”

“那就别放手，”柯克不能理解他在说什么。是的，他知道老骨头的父亲的死、和他因此蒙受的阴影，但他不相信派克会那么做；事实上，既然派克也处于这种境地里，他相信也许派克能用完全相反的行为把那片阴影驱散。

老骨头摇摇头。“有时候，”他低声说，痛苦、脆弱而坦诚，“有些东西是不该挽留的。”

几个呼吸后，他又补充道：“但我就是忍不住。”

柯克用力挤了挤他的肩膀。“我不相信必输的局面，”他没有用上轻快的语气，“总会有办法的。最后总会有办法的。”

“但愿吧，”老骨头说。他仰头喝干了杯中酒，转移了话题。

在那之后的几周内，老骨头告诉他，他和派克上床了。柯克替他高兴，真的，天知道老骨头用得着一点性生活。他天真地以为老骨头就这样得到了幸福和快乐，填补了人生中被两个曾经最为亲近的人——他的先父，和他的前妻——撕开的裂缝。

但随之而来的就是可汗的袭击和……派克的身亡。跪在派克尚有余温的尸体前时，一种不同以往的慌乱填塞在柯克胸口。在他自己的悲痛之外，他想到，老骨头该怎么办？

星联为派克和所有在可汗的袭击中死去的军官举行了葬礼。那时柯克正躺在病床上，和全身的剧痛的抗争。老骨头的注意力在他身上和生物床源源不断导出的数据上跳动。在剧痛之余，柯克模模糊糊地想，如果他能让老骨头分心不去注意派克的死亡的话，那也值了。

现在想来，也许他的痛苦没能起到他以为的分心效果。老骨头最后还是背着他做了点什么事——这件事让斯波克骤然色变，打破了坚持整整一个月的每日探视。这可不是什么好消息。

他在墓园外徘徊了一阵。他的身体恢复得很好，但似乎没人相信，他还是被迫留在医院中接受观察。从他能够下地到现在已经快两周了，他可不打算再忍下去了。所以他偷跑出来，想着先来拜访一下派克。这不是他第一次到这里来；墓园中青草茵茵，低矮的白色大理石墓碑摩肩擦踵。他知道他的父亲也在这里安眠，以及他的许多同学、朋友都在这里。也许有一天——不，必然有一天——他也将长眠此地。

他顺着时间顺序在墓碑中穿行。他数出了几个熟悉的名字，他记忆力绝佳的大脑翻出这些名字对应的脸孔。他停下来，调整了情绪，才继续向前走去。一年前的战役后，星联和克林贡的局势变得更加紧张，小规模的摩擦不停，这就意味着墓园中新增了许多墓碑。他往前走去，终于看到了那一晚同在可汗袭击下丧生的军官的名字。

他差不多已经到了墓地尽头，但他仍然没有看到派克的名字。他来回折返了数次，困惑地朝管理处走去。在那里他验证了一个事实：派克不葬在这里。

“为什么？”他不能理解。

管理处的人摇摇头。“可能是他的家人把他的遗体领回家了。”

但是派克没有这种亲近的家人——至少柯克不知道有。他问道：“我能问下哪些人有权限吗？”

“直系亲属，或者法定配偶。”

“谢谢你。”

柯克缓慢地走出墓园。在门口，他被一个看上去衣冠不整的瓦肯人抓住了。

“柯克舰长，”斯波克以一个瓦肯人能做到的最大程度咬牙切齿地说，“你应该在医院中休息。”

“哇哦，斯波克，你是跑过来的吗？”柯克颇为惊讶地打量着他纷乱的头发。斯波克啪地站直了，十分高效地整理好自己的仪表。与此同时，另一个气喘吁吁的军官也到了他们面前。

“该死的……舰长……你要……吓死我们了！”斯科蒂撑着膝盖喘了好一会儿。“至少给我们留个信吧！”

柯克抬起双手做了一个安抚的手势。“斯波克。派克不在这里。你确定你是在这里看到老骨头的吗？”他眯起眼睛，“你到底为什么会来到墓园？”

瓦肯人略微偏了下头，仿佛没预料到柯克能这么快地发现他话语中的漏洞。斯科蒂左右望望，露出迷茫的神情。

“我来墓园是出于私人原因，”斯波克不疾不徐地说，“这个理由是无关的——如果我们目前的议题是，据我推定，麦考伊医生的话。”

斯科蒂瞪大了眼睛，重心在两只脚之间切换。

“准确说，是老骨头对派克之死的应对，”柯克克制住交叉双臂的冲动，那会展现出他的防备心。“是他把派克带走了，是不是？”

斯波克缓慢但坚定地点了点头。斯科蒂闭上眼睛，呼了口气。

“去哪里了？”

“莫哈维。他同时继承了派克上将名下的房产。”

“以什么身份？”

“很奇怪的是，”斯波克说，“出于每种电路故障，新维加斯有一批婚姻信息变动没有及时更新。在修复了故障后，麦考伊医生得以在葬礼前以法定配偶的身份申请更改下葬地点。至于遗产——我想恐怕是来自于派克上将在遗嘱中的馈赠。”

柯克闭上眼睛。派克没可能和斯波克分享遗嘱的细节，所以。“你是直接问的老骨头，对不对？”

他睁开眼，看到斯波克审慎地点了点头。

“地址。”

“舰长，我不认为你现在的状态适合——”

“该死的，斯波克，”柯克从牙缝里挤出每个词，“违法和婚姻？这绝对是老骨头的雷区。如果他做到了这个地步……我不认为他仅仅满足于换个地方安葬派克。”

斯波克和斯科蒂对视了一眼。柯克感到一阵不由自主的烦躁。“我知道你们有什么在瞒着我——你们在给老骨头打掩护。但相信我，他有时候就只是——他太专注于一个念头，没法看清大局。不管他是怎么说服你们的，我绝不会背叛他。告诉我，我可以和你们一起为他打掩护。不告诉我，我迟早也要挖出来——而且，老实说，就我现在有的信息，我离老骨头也只有一步之遥了，不是吗？”

斯科蒂滑稽地同时摇头并耸肩，这让他看起来像是癫痫发作抽搐了一下。“我陪他一起去，”斯科蒂说，而斯波克迟疑地点点头。“我想也许麦考伊医生面对你时情绪会和缓一点。”

即使在当下，被排除在外的背叛感和对老骨头的担忧沉沉压在心头，麦考伊和斯波克之间仿佛猫狗大战的小小争执仍然让柯克想要翘起嘴角。

“那就来吧，小伙子，”斯科蒂垂头丧气地说。“我会让你碰碰我可爱的女孩儿。”

* * *

莫哈维就在旧金山，想到派克的家乡离星联总部如此接近，他却总是留在学院，这让柯克不禁增添了几分共情带来的亲近感。斯科蒂的“女孩儿”是一架漂亮的双座穿梭机车，如画的人造景观在挡风玻璃构成的梭形车罩外徐徐展开，终于他们抵达了一栋看起来非常漂亮的三层小楼。被包裹在和缓的丘陵中，它看起来简直像玩具一样精致。

他们在楼外一公里停了下来，斯科蒂转过身来。“现在你想怎么做？”他听起来半是担心，半是好奇，“就这么闯进去找人？”

仔细想想，柯克其实并没有一个明确的计划。他原本想告诉斯科蒂就照他说的办，但他的视线被什么东西捕捉了。“斯科蒂，”他迟疑地说，“你看那边——那是不是一匹马？”

斯科蒂在正面的车窗上显示了摄像仪拍到的景象。他们目瞪口呆地看着屏幕上出现的奔驰的骏马——以及马背上的老骨头。

“狗屎，”斯科蒂喃喃说，“他还真是个南方美人啊。”

柯克不太确定老骨头会不会为这评语生气。他唯一注意到的是老骨头看起来非常轻松。当然他皱着眉，他专心时一向如此，但他脸上舒展的线条……他看起来并不像是刚刚失去了被他承认的丈夫。

在他们厘清任何思绪之前，骏马已经迫近机车，到了肉眼也能看清它身上的肌肉收缩的地步。斯科蒂慌乱起来。“要是我现在发动，会不会吓到马？”

“我不知道啊，”柯克承认，“我也没见过真的马。”

在他们慌乱不已的时候，老骨头脸上露出了一个恶作剧的笑容。他没有减速的意思，恰恰相反，他甚至俯下身来。斯科蒂警铃大作地伸手去碰点火装置，而柯克立刻抓住他的手。“别，”他声音粗哑。

棕色的骏马在即将踢到车身前高高跃起，柯克和斯科蒂呆若木鸡地仰着头，看着它流畅地跨过车身，以不符合那身肌肉的轻盈敏捷落地。老骨头向前冲去，有片刻柯克以为他会从马背上被甩下来、摔断脖子。

老骨头的手被光子鱼雷困住时的景象在他眼前一晃而过，斯科蒂嘶嘶地抗议起来。“抱歉，”柯克匆匆道歉，松开了他的手，视线仍然追随着老骨头。后者自如地控制着马转了半圈，徐徐减速，回到车边。“吉姆！斯科蒂！”他大声叫道，“什么风把你们吹到这里来啦？”

吉姆降下车窗。“老骨头，你不接我电话。”

老骨头哈哈大笑。“是吗？我忘记充电了。这很好，你应该试一下。”马儿在他身下不耐烦地打了个响鼻，他爱怜地摸了摸马的颈部。“她还想再跑一会儿。你们怎么说？”

“他想见见派克，”斯科蒂在柯克身后说。老骨头点点头，神色稍微凝重了一些。“跟我来吧，但别跟太紧，别吓到我的女孩儿了。”

“嘿！”斯科蒂大叫道，“我的女孩儿才是被吓到的那个！”

老骨头哼了一声，掉转马头。也许是柯克的错觉吧，但他真的觉得那匹马不屑地看了他们一眼，骤然爆发把他们甩开。

在他身边，斯科蒂义愤填膺地踩下油门。

他们最后停在一片湖泊边，老骨头跳下马，拍拍它的屁股让它自己溜走了。“这样没问题吗？”柯克问道，“你不怕它跑丢吗？”

“她知道回家的路，”老骨头脸上还带着柔软的笑意。“再说，她皮下植入了追踪器，真的丢了我也知道怎么把她找回来。”

“你知道自己在做什么就好，”柯克耸耸肩。老骨头瞥了他一眼。“墓碑在这边，”他朝湖边的树林中走去，柯克眼尖地看到一方黑色的墓碑立在林中。他走上前去，阅读其上的墓志铭。

_我想活下去，哪怕是在我最不想的时候。_

柯克皱眉读了几遍。这句话非常奇怪。不太像是对墓中人一生的总结，倒像是……像是一个提醒。

他回过头去，看到老骨头靠在一棵树上，双眼放空。“你为什么会选这句话？”他问道。

“挺合适的，你不觉得吗？”老骨头抬一抬下巴，“对于一个死人来说。”

柯克静静地看了他一会儿。老骨头摇摇头。“我不知道，那时候……我只能想到这句话。也许过一阵子我会换掉吧。”

“你不能就这么换掉墓志铭，”柯克指出。老骨头撇了撇嘴。“行了吧？我也见到了，墓也见到了，可以走了吧？”

“还不行，”柯克说，“我过去是忙着昏迷了所以没在意，但既然我来了，你介不介意告诉我你在做什么？”

“你介不介意我介意？”老骨头反问道。

“你知道我的，”柯克提醒他。“你知道我知道你惹了大麻烦的时候。所以，你是要我一起来处理你的烂摊子呢，还是把我也当成烂摊子一起处理掉？”

斯科蒂重重地咳嗽了一声。“那什么，”他缩着脖子，“反正我已经看到了……我就先……我到车里等你。”

“谢谢你，”柯克说，与此同时老骨头伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“去吧。”

斯科蒂对着柯克摆了摆手，对上老骨头的视线。“你还欠我一瓶酒。”

老骨头笑了一笑，在他肩上推了一把。他们目送斯科蒂走出树林，爬进车里，冲他们挥挥手，猛地关上门。

“好，”柯克平静地说，“现在告诉我你们都瞒了我什么。”

“天，”老骨头像是被他吓了一跳，“你这口吻真像克里斯。”

“说到克里斯，”柯克没有让他岔开话题，“你拿到了他的全部遗产，也就是说你有一栋独立的房子和足够的资金。你拿到了派克的遗体，还在制作他的义眼。我想知道，你他妈的到底在干嘛？”

老骨头叹了口气。“事先说明，本来我也没想瞒着你这个，我只是需要一点时间。”

柯克终于克制不住地上前一步，猛地推了他一把。“这个，”他提高了音量，“就叫隐瞒！”

老骨头举起双手。“消消气。让我想想从何说起。”

“不如从你到底对派克做了什么开始，”柯克硬梆梆地提醒道，“我想要真相。”

老骨头偏着头看了他一会儿。“我复活了他。”

柯克瞪着他。老骨头耸耸肩。

“把他的尸体做成标本然后装上仿真义眼不叫复活，”柯克指出。

老骨头翻了个白眼。“老天啊，你脑子里都是些什么？不。我才不会那么干！”

柯克后退了一步，靠在另一棵树上。他闭上眼睛，一瞬间仿佛又回到了密闭的反应核心，无比清晰地感受到身体迅速地衰败。他打了个寒颤，强迫自己睁开眼睛。“你是说真的？”

“真的，”老骨头垂下视线，用马靴的鞋跟碾碎地上的一片落叶。“我用的是从可汗的血液提取的血清，当然，我不得不加以修改，免得你们直接变异成可汗那样的强化人——但总之，这都要感谢斯波克。”

他知道可汗的血清救了自己一命。准确说：斯波克拿到的原料、麦考伊制作的血清救了他一命。但他不知道血清的效用竟然可以起死回生。“还有多少人知道？”

“斯波克已经知道了，”老骨头惊讶地抬起头来。“斯科蒂可能也猜到了。其他的……我一直是独立完成的血清制作……就算有人有猜测，也不会想到复活这种可能性吧。”

“你还有多余的血清吗？”

“没有了，”老骨头说。

“好，”柯克站起来，“我们需要列出一个可能的清单，包括所有可能猜到的人。这件事不能让任何人知道；尤其是在局势紧张的当下，这种东西一定会被滥用的。”

老骨头眯起眼请。“就这样？”

“这可不是小工程，”柯克已经开始觉得棘手了，“从你伪造结婚记录开始——不，从你开始研究可汗的血液样本开始，每一个可能性都要考虑到。还有，你打算拿派克怎么办？”

“你就这样接受了？”老骨头重复了一遍，好像仍然没有反应过来。柯克走上前去，抓住他的肩膀。

“就这样，老骨头。我永远是站在你这边的。就像你永远会站在我这边一样。”

老骨头定定地看了他一会儿，点点头。“我没……我没想好。我没想到这一切会进展得这么顺利。”

柯克眯起眼睛。“他已经恢复意识了？”

“嗯，但还不太稳定，”老骨头说，“他和你不一样，他……他的情况太糟糕了。”

柯克开始头痛了。“你还没跟他聊过他的死亡？”

老骨头沉默了片刻。“我不可能就这么跟他说吧？”

“但你怎么跟他解释他不在星联？”柯克问道，“上将就算是重伤——尤其是重伤——绝不可能离开星联的医院。天哪，你对他撒谎了？”

老骨头收紧下巴。“我只是说了部分实话。”

“别来这一套，”柯克抬手狠狠掐了掐鼻梁。“你到底在想什么？他肯定能发现你撒谎的。”

“我没想那么多，好吧，”老骨头不舒服地甩开他的手，“我也不知道血清的效果会这么……我原本以为至少需要半年才能让他恢复意识。”

柯克深吸了一口气。“你得告诉他真相。而且，说真的，老骨头，我不觉得他会接受得很好。”

“不然你以为我为什么不想开口？”老骨头愤愤地反驳道，“耶稣啊，他被迫离开舰船的时候都闹了好大一场，现在这样？不能再回到星联了？我真的……我不知道。”他重新垂下头，视线在墓碑上逡巡。“我只希望……我只希望你是对的。最后总会有办法的。”

柯克犹豫了片刻。就这么直接说“那你就不应该复活他”也太容易了，但老骨头说“但我就是忍不住”的模样还历历在目。他深深叹了口气。

“你知道……老骨头……我最近开始觉得……也许确实有必输的局面。”

他抬起头，看着老骨头固执地别开视线的眼睛。“不管怎样，你至少要告诉派克真相。在他自己发现之前告诉他，如果你还想挣回一点点……一丁点赢面的话。”

老骨头咽了口唾沫。“我怀疑他已经在自己找出来了，”他苦笑着说，“他行动力可不比你差。但是好的，我回去就……我会和他谈谈的。”

他站直身子，朝树林外走去，柯克只得跟上。“保持联络？记得给我清单。”

“我尽量，”老骨头说。他打了个呼哨，那匹马不知从何处冒出头来，它用鼻子蹭了蹭老骨头，后者露出一个柔软的笑容来。

柯克钻进斯科蒂的车里，目送着老骨头远去。回星联的路上，斯科蒂一路都保持着反常的安静。

快到洛杉矶时，PADD提示柯克收到了一条来自老骨头的消息。他低头阅读：

_我是派克。我需要和你谈谈。_

在他读完这条消息之前，一条新的消息弹了出来。

_我是麦考伊。我们正在谈。_

柯克默默地抬起头来，从后视镜里对上斯科蒂的视线。

“爸爸妈妈吵架了，”他脱口而出。

斯科蒂皱起脸来。“我比医生大，你知道吧？”他看了看柯克的脸色。“听着，这种时候最好还是让他们先吵着，好吧？反正他们不会杀了彼此。”

“我不知道，”柯克喃喃地说。他犹豫了片刻，终于还是问道： _需要我过来吗？_

几个小时以后他才收到回复。

_不。_


	4. No One Can Hurt You Now

靴跟轻叩楼梯的声音逐渐迫近，来人没有迟疑地穿过楼道，打开房间的门。

“克里斯，你真的不应该待在阳光下的。对你眼睛的恢复不好。”

派克转过头去，视线从扎进马靴的牛仔裤上移到高高卷起的衬衫袖子，再到汗水打湿的胸前领口，在披散在肩膀上的长发停留了片刻，终于看向莱纳德的脸孔。他比派克印象中瘦了一些，因此眼睛显得格外大、格外亮。对上他的视线，莱纳德扬了扬下巴，仿佛在无声地询问派克对自己外表的意见。

他享受了一会儿莱纳德逐渐辐射出的不安，移开视线。“这是我小时候的房间，”他对着防尘罩盖起来的桌椅书柜点一点头：“你没来这里看过吗？”

“我没那个心情，”莱纳德走近前来。派克抬起手，将顺势靠拢的莱纳德拉到身边，然后扭过头去，轻巧地问道：“但你有心情骑马？”

“这个嘛，我总要找点事情做呀。”莱纳德贴在他嘴唇上说。他让莱纳德主导了接下来的吻。莱纳德轻咬他的下唇，激起一串熟悉但永远新奇的火花，然后拉开距离。

“欢迎回来，”他轻声说道，声音因为激烈的情绪而喑哑。派克的影子投在他身上，他榛绿色的眼睛显得幽深迷离。派克把他垂落的发丝拨开，莱纳德偏偏头配合他的动作。

“我不是一直在吗？”

“不一样。你现在……”莱纳德想了想，抬起手描摹派克的眉弓。“现在的你才是整个的你。前段时间你都有点……不在状态。”

他的拇指顺着眉弓滑到太阳穴旁，往后拂过耳廓，手掌落在后颈上，带着派克往前探头，在他唇角轻柔地啄了几下。

在这个吻发展下去之前，派克拉开一点距离。“那你是喜欢哪个我呢？”

“这个，”莱纳德毫不犹豫地说。他对上派克的视线，他的眼神沉下来，进门时残留的轻快悉数褪去。“我喜欢你难搞的样子。”

派克静静地看了他一会儿，在他的视线下，莱纳德撒开手站起身来。“我想检查一下你的眼睛，好吗？然后我们谈谈。”

“谈什么呢？”

“你一定有很多问题吧，”莱纳德站在门口，背对着他说，“先到楼上去。”

“我不喜欢那个房间，”派克慢慢地站起来，“它太压抑了。”

他幼时的床铺太过低矮了，加上双腿的疲倦，要站起身实在有些费力。莱纳德始终背对着他站着，等着他走到自己身边。

“我们可以一起装修，”莱纳德走到电梯旁，按下上行键。“或者，如果你想的话，我可以把它还原到以前的样子。我没有扔掉那些家具。”

“为什么你会选择那个房间？”派克随口问道。“这是最大的房间，”莱纳德解释道，“地下室也不是不行，但那里没有盥洗室。”

指示楼层的数字从二跳到三，莱纳德走出去，打开主卧的门，吊顶的灯自动亮起。一个小小的房间隔开了主卧的门和派克的病房，里面放了一条沙发床和一套桌椅，显然是过去一段时间莱纳德打发时间的地方。派克穿过透明的墙壁看了眼被白色铺满的病房，拉开隔间中的椅子坐下。莱纳德没有说什么，他勾过放在桌面上的医疗箱，从中取出三录仪，绕过书桌走到派克身边。

检查只花了非常短的时间。“你还觉得有异物感吗？”莱纳德确认道。派克点点头。“但是不痒了。”

“疼痛？”

“没有了。”

莱纳德短暂地点点头。“小心点用眼睛，多戴墨镜。”

“我的内脏们呢？”

莱纳德瞥了他一眼。“你还翻了我的PADD？”

“那是我的病历。”派克提醒他。

莱纳德靠在桌上，交叉双手，俯视着他。派克伸展双腿，稳稳地回以对视。

“问吧，”最后还是莱纳德先开口。

“我到底是怎么受伤的？”

“这是你唯一的问题吗？”莱纳德语气平淡地反问道。派克耸耸肩，靠向椅背，确保自己姿态放松。“这个不能问吗？”

“当然可以，”莱纳德说。他偏过头去，盯着病房看了一会儿，然后转过头来。“但这不是你最想问的吧？”

派克凝视着他防备的表情。“不。但我期望着我不用问出口的。”

莱纳德短暂地垂下视线。“如果你不说的话，”他干巴巴地问，“我怎么知道你怎么想的呢？”

派克在心里叹了口气。他抬手比划了一下：“我不禁注意到，房间里没有扶手。为什么？如果不是为了让人行走方便，那么缓冲垫还能是为何而存在？”

他看向莱纳德。后者脸上有一瞬的惊讶，随后略微眯起眼睛，仿佛在衡量不同回答的优缺点。“我不知道你会恢复得这么好，”最后他说，“我本来以为从你恢复意识到能够下地行走至少需要半年。而你和我都知道，上一次你在恢复期的表现有多么……糟糕。”

派克缓慢地点点头。“以及？”

“以及？”

“莱纳德，你真的要我问出来吗？”

莱纳德一撑桌子站起身来。“该死的，克里斯，就直接说出来吧！”他已经涨红了脸，愤怒地望着派克。派克沉沉地看了他一眼。“好吧，”他十指交叉，搭在膝上。“为什么我的官方状态是——已经死亡？”

莱纳德瑟缩了一下，仿佛光是听到死亡这个词就会感到痛苦一样。他舔了舔嘴唇，身体稳定得太过刻意。他没有看向派克。“你还记得你是怎么受伤的吗？”

派克摊开手做了个“请”的手势。莱纳德横了他一眼。“试着想想，”他硬梆梆地说。

“我告诉过你了，我能想起来的就是——”派克停顿了一下，确认性地再次回顾记忆，“总部。交火。斯波克。”

莱纳德盯着没有铺缓冲垫的地面。“我更希望我们在里面聊聊，”他慢慢说，“但你是不会同意的了，是不是？”

派克霍然起身，以他能迈开的最大步走进病房。他在病床边坐下，朝慢了半拍才跟进来的莱纳德一扬下巴。医生拉下脸来，但没有露出标志性的怒视。

他缓慢地走上前来，始终站在派克和门之间。派克下意识地评估了一下绕过莱纳德冲出门口的路径，但随后放弃了这一想法。和他选择进来的理由一样：没有必要。整栋建筑都集成了主控系统，即使他能离开这个房间，莱纳德一声令下，电脑也会把他锁在这栋房子里。

更何况，莱纳德回来时没有去三楼看一眼，甚至没有问一声电脑，就那样直奔二楼，这就足够说明事实了：他离开房间时莱纳德肯定就收到了提醒；在那以后他很轻易地掌握了派克的行踪，说明他肯定在派克皮下植入了跟踪器。

他不知道哪样更糟：会这么做的莱纳德，还是会第一时间怀疑他这么做了的自己。

无论如何，眼下最优的策略是保持体力、维持相对冷静的姿态，等待机会的来临。他将注意重新放回莱纳德身上，看着他深吸一口气。“我不知道该怎么解释，克里斯。记得我跟你说的血清吗？它的作用是强化细胞。通过修复损伤的方式。包括……致命损伤。”

他抬眼看向派克，紧张的情绪显而易见。派克颔首：“我从来没有说过我不感激你救了我的命。但你不能扮演神。”

莱纳德眉头紧锁，仔细观察着他的神色。一丝明悟划过他脸庞。“告诉我，你觉得我这么做是为什么？”

派克偏了偏头。“从结果来看，我是落在你掌心里了。”

莱纳德慢慢睁大眼睛，血色褪尽。

“你是这么认为的。”他的嘴唇颤抖，声音破碎，“你觉得我会为了——”

他的反应和派克的预计有些出入，但实话说，到了这个地步，派克已经不能确定他对莱纳德的了解是否足够深入了。他站起来，他的腿在几个小时的搜查后已经开始抗议了，但他强迫自己踱步。“不论我怎么想，莱纳德，事实是我不可能再回去了，不是吗？我不可能再公开露面，我不能再联系我的朋友，我必须换一个地方生活——无论你在这个过程中起到什么作用，我想问你，莱纳德，为什么？”

他停在莱纳德身后一步远外，他的声音因为克制不住的愤怒而颤抖。“为什么你能如此对我？你明知道——”他闭上眼睛。“你明知道那是我的全部。”

至少是他有价值的全部。而现在站在这里，剥除掉所有这些以后，他还剩什么？衰老和伤病而已。

他从来不能理解莱纳德在这堆废墟中看到了什么。

“为什么？”莱纳德轻柔地重复了一遍。派克转过身去，看到莱纳德深深低下头。“为什么？”他压低了声音，然后笑了起来。那笑声粗哑，几乎像是哭号。他笑得躬下身子，一只手紧紧摁在腹部。派克皱起眉，感觉仿佛一脚踩空。

“莱纳德？”他轻轻叫了一声。

“那我是什么呢？”莱纳德问道。

派克抿紧嘴唇。这是一个他无法回答的问题。若硬要他回答，也许他会说莱纳德不是他的。但显然莱纳德并没有期盼他的回答，因为他猛地直起身来，转身拉近了和派克的距离，几乎撞在他胸膛上。“我只是转过身去一秒钟，上帝啊，”他的眼睛因为愤怒和别的什么亮得异常，“看看你把自己弄成什么样。我找到你的时候，你的内脏已经烂成泥了！你知道我为了把你拼起来花了多大力气吗？你知道——为什么我能如此对你？克里斯，你何不问问自己：为什么你能如此对我？”

“那并非我所愿——谁都不能预料到——”

“我不是说被袭击，”莱纳德粗鲁地打断了他，“我是说——你就这么——”他短暂地闭上眼睛，后撤一步。他做了几次深呼吸。“你就没有想过，”他仍然闭着眼睛，声音轻得像一缕烟，“如果你是真的死了呢？如果，如果我是真的把你从坟墓中挖出来，给了你第二次生命，你就不能——”

派克皱起眉，不敢相信这就是莱纳德软化自己的尝试。“那有什么区别？我宁愿回到坟墓里去。”

莱纳德对自己摇摇头。“是了，这也没有什么区别。”

当他重新睁开眼时派克确信自己错过了什么重要的机会。“你知道吗，我还挺喜欢你这样的。难搞的混蛋。”

“噢？”派克冷冷地刺道，“这真是我的荣幸，主人(Master)。”

“是医生(Doctor)。”莱纳德条件反射地斥道。他停下来，对自己摇摇头。“扮演神？不，克里斯，你记住了，我只是一个人。”

他缓慢地掠过派克，朝门口走去。门感应到他的靠近，无声地滑开。莱纳德转过身来，已经戴上了主治医生宣布绝症的表情。“你在想着如何从这里出去，回到星联，是不是？别想了。你大概也看到了，吉姆今天来过。我告诉了他你的事，猜猜他怎么说？他站在我这边。我不是一个人。”

派克脸颊上的肌肉跳动了一下。“我想也许直接问问他会比较好，”他掏出预先装在口袋里的PADD，“你不这么觉得吗？”

他将屏幕向莱纳德倾斜，露出编撰好的信息。莱纳德脸上闪过一瞬间的惊恐，随后转为阴沉的决意。“把它还给我，克里斯。”

派克按下发送键。莱纳德愤怒地喷了口气。“电脑，取消克里斯托弗·派克的授权。发送消息给吉姆：我是麦考伊，我们正在谈。”

他再次往后退了一步，门在他眼前迅速阖上。不是说派克没有预料到这个，但等到真的发生，暴涨的怒火还是短暂地模糊了他的视线。他朝前迈了一步，摔倒在铺了缓冲层的地面上。他狂怒地一拳捶在地上，用力扼住自己的小腿。他不敢相信麦考伊把他一半的器官换成了人造的，却他妈的给他留下了原生的两条残废的腿。

他抬起头，看向满脸紧张地蹲下来的莱纳德，后者飞快地眨了眨眼睛，重新回到面无表情的状态。“是你逼我这么做的，”他说，他的声音经过玻璃门的削弱，听起来几乎软弱无力。派克差点忍不住大笑起来。他把PADD扔到一旁。

“你知道吗，”他挑衅地望向莱纳德的眼睛，“这，也是你逼我的。”

他抬起手，手指探进眼窝中。奇异的是，那并不怎么疼，更多的是一种本能的抗拒，但那抗拒他早在一年前就跨越过了。

他只来得及把眼球扯出来半截，莱纳德就从桌上抄起什么东西，打开门冲了进来。派克用力扯了一下，眼球和神经的联结非常结实，他放弃了整个拽出来的尝试，不顾脖颈上的刺痛用尽全力捏住眼球。

“操！”莱纳德涨红了脸，“操你的！”他掰开派克业已松弛的手指，小心翼翼地取出变形的眼球。昏沉的睡意席卷了派克的意识，报复的甜美滋味和某种彻骨的空洞追随他进入梦乡。

* * *

“你相信神吗？”派克随意地问道。

“嗯？”麦考伊给了他一个疑惑的眼神。“不。你呢？”

“你听起来像是。”派克沉思道，“你说‘主啊，求你保佑’的方式。”

“那只是修辞而已，”麦考伊仍然有些困惑。“和‘我的天’差不多。”

“为什么？”派克调整了一下姿势，缓解脖颈的酸痛。“你一定经历过足够多的不确定性，在那种状况下，相信一个全能的救世主能帮助稳定心理状态。”

“我误入了什么学术讨论吗？”麦考伊在报告的最后签上名。

“如果你还有别的安排，那么……”

麦考伊回头看了看医疗翼。玻璃幕墙外，一切风平浪静，没有突然的恶化、紧急呼叫或是意外来客。他扭过头来，双手背在身后。“我猜，”他缓慢地说，“那只是在逃避而已。”

“逃避？”

麦考伊点点头。“有时候是会有坏运气。但我想我还不算是运气最差的那些人。你看，我脑筋不慢，身体不差，也得到了正当的训练，没有为生存费过神。如果我想要什么，我就得自己去争取。如果我搞砸了什么，那完全是因为我自己的缘故。”

他停顿了片刻。“你呢？你相信神吗？”

“我见过很多相信神的种族，”派克说。“我猜一旦被人当作神膜拜过后，就很难不去深入思考信仰这回事了……我知道的是，有时候人们会需要一个精神支柱。像你说的，一个避风港，屏蔽掉坏的结果。人类的精神是相当脆弱的，有时候要学会自欺欺人。”

“那你是信是不信呢？”麦考伊皱着眉追问道。

派克叹了口气。“我不知道，”他看着自己的手，然后看向自己的腿。“如果相信的话会好受一点。这一切都是主的意志，为了考验我，使我变成更好的人，之类的。不是吗？”

“人类总是倾向于找个意义，”麦考伊说着，对他的腿点点头。“但自欺欺人是不会有好下场的，所有的谎话最后都会被拆穿；你不如相信我，我不会对你撒谎。”

“你？”派克翘起嘴角。

“我说你的腿会恢复过来的，”麦考伊直白地说，“会很痛苦，但没什么你不能忍受的。要是一定要找个意义，那意义就是下次你就有经验了。”

派克瞪大了眼睛。“还有下次？”

“除非直接死了，”麦考伊以他一贯的直白继续说道，“不然迟早有一天我们会虚弱到需要他人的帮助才能生活。现在就学会放弃无谓的自尊，总比老得学不会了好。”

派克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“无谓的自尊，他说。”

“是啊，我是这么说的，”麦考伊又回过头去看了看医疗翼。“听医生的话，好吗？”

“是，我的主。”派克故作虔诚地说。麦考伊瞪了他一眼。“除了我以外、你不可有别的神。”他肃穆地说。派克于是也肃穆地点点头，才允许自己大笑起来。麦考伊的神情柔和下来。他伸出手，短暂地按了按派克的肩膀，然后才转身离去。

那并不是麦考伊最后一次让他在不想笑的时候大笑出来。

* * *

他醒来时，对着熄灭的无影灯看了很久，不确定是不是自己视力出了问题，直到莱纳德动了动，吸引了他的注意力。

若不是白色罩袍相衬，派克几乎发现不了，莱纳德苍白了许多。他曾好奇过莱纳德是怎么在课业、值班和吉姆·柯克的三重阴影之下找出时间来把皮肤晒成巧克力色的，现在看来，派克一个人可以击败前三项。倒不是说这是什么好事。

像是被他的醒转触动了什么开关，莱纳德摘下染血的手套，伸腿踩开垃圾桶盖，把手套扔了进去。

“你为什么要这么做？”他沙哑地问道，“这没有任何意义，我能给你装上一次，我就能装上第二次。”

“那你为什么要问呢？”派克反问道。答案当然是因为他在乎。莱纳德的脸孔扭曲了一刹。“你不必这么做，”他说，伸手从一旁的浅盘上挑出一把手术刀。他轻巧地把它转了个圈，将刀柄指向派克。“直接对我动手就好了。”

他等了一会儿，见派克没有接过的意思，撇了撇嘴。“好吧。”

他的口吻让派克警铃大作。莱纳德握紧刀刃，鲜血从指缝间滴落下来，每一滴都砸在派克的瞳孔深处。

“停下！”他呵斥道。

“你只需要问就好了，”莱纳德静静地说，“不要伤害自己。”

派克试图闭上眼睛，但却没法做到。鲜血仍然在淋漓地坠落，派克咬紧牙关。“不要这样对我，莱纳德。”

“不要这样对我，克里斯。”

“你夺走了我的人生！”派克聚积力气，尝试着坐起身来，“你没有权利要求我不做同样的事。”

莱纳德定定地看着他。麻醉药仍然让他四肢酸软，但他总算成功地把腿甩到床边，坐起身来。他伸手托住莱纳德的拳头，另一只手轻抚泛白的指节。“松手吧，莱纳德。”说出口以后，他才发现自己想说这句话很久了。鲜血濡湿了他的手掌，派克疲惫地闭上眼睛。“我们两个中有一个人失去一切就已经够多了。”

手术刀当啷一声落在地上。派克左右看了看，从另一只盘子中拿起再生仪。他缓慢地掰开莱纳德的手指，近乎自虐地看着指根处翻开的血肉，有些地方甚至露出森森白骨来。他见过生命在眨眼间消逝，见过白骨刺出肌肉，不同种族的脸孔上流露出同样的恐惧，而他的心仍然被这小小的伤口撕裂。他把再生仪靠近尾指的伤口。

莱纳德顺从地让他治疗自己的手。“这种伤口，”他在派克启动再生仪时轻声说，“在两个世纪以前，会毁了整只手。一个世纪以前，我们仍然无法不留下疤痕。今天，只需要十几分钟，它就会恢复如初。”

派克不知道他为什么说起这个。他专心对付着尾指上的切口，听着莱纳德继续说了下去：“在舰船上的每一天都会有因为种种愚蠢的行为受伤的人来到医疗翼。大部分人都能在半个小时内恢复如初，差一点的也顶多待上一个下午。他们什么都学不会，一次又一次地因为同样的理由回到医疗翼，然后完好如初地离开。就好像只要没有留下肉体上的痕迹，就不会留下心理上的痕迹。”

“并非如此，”派克不太真心地抗议道。

“并非如此，”莱纳德沉沉地赞同道。

派克抽空看了他一眼，莱纳德凝视着虚空中的某一点，仿佛陷入自己的世界中。在再生仪的治疗下，切口尾部最浅的地方率先愈合，血肉如同有自我意识般蠕动。并非如此，他想，留下痕迹的也未必能被学会。

“我很抱歉对你撒谎了，”莱纳德突然说。派克嗯了一声表示听到了。“下周我们就离开地球。”

派克僵立片刻，小心地把再生仪移到切口最深的地方。“为什么？”

莱纳德耸了耸另一侧的肩膀。“去一个没有人知道的地方，我在想也许你愿意继续做舰长。虽然不是官方的。”

派克抬起头来，第一次对上莱纳德的视线。他咧开嘴：“自欺欺人是不会有好下场的，莱。”

莱纳德眼神空洞地看着他。“我知道了，”他平静地——像是被抽干了所有的生命力一样——说。“那，就看看我们两个谁比较固执吧。”

派克将再生仪移到无名指上，伤口和血痕仿佛一枚戒指横在指根处。他想起被一股无由的冲突驱使着更新遗嘱的那个早上，他从同一个保险柜里取出父母留给他的对戒，把它们压在遗嘱的纸质版本上，像一个无法说出口的承诺。理论上来说莱纳德是拿到了那对戒指的，但他没有戴上它们。也许他不知道那是什么。

但仍然，他空荡荡的指节比他说过的所有话、比自己眼皮下干涩的异物、比身周令人憎恶的白色都更像一个谎言。

这并不是谁比较固执的问题，他想，这是谁的爱先被耗尽的问题。

“我不会输，”他说。

莱纳德牵起嘴角。“是啊，我猜也是。”


	5. Come Morning Light

0158时，派克从紧急会议中抽身。他曾经以为在学院的生活会比星舰上平静一些，但事实证明，一群二十上下的年轻人惹事的能力远胜一船能力出众的军官。

0217时，派克站在学院分配的公寓门口，若有所思地看着门内投射出的黯淡灯光。走过玄关，他看见莱纳德趴在一堆PADD上，发出轻柔的鼾声。

自从大半个月前他把自己的起居室提供给莱纳德作自习室以来，这还是他第一次见到莱纳德睡着的模样。事实上，莱纳德通常会在他回来以前离开，只留下电脑中的一道记录。他曾经确信莱纳德会第一时间把这个自习室分享给柯克，他不会介意，甚至提起过一次；但到访记录从来都只有莱纳德一个人。

实话说，他很欣赏这一点。

绕过书柜构成的隔断，派克迅速洗了个次声波浴，换上睡衣。他出来时莱纳德仍然在沉睡。派克考虑着叫醒他，莱纳德肯定会希望他这么做。但看向莱纳德睡着的侧脸时，他注意到莱纳德深深的眼袋。他拿定了主意，在控制界面上手动调暗了灯光。莱纳德动弹了一下，但没有惊醒。

派克回到休息区，将唤醒程序重新设定到0800时。学院的考试统一于0900时或1500时开始，无论如何，莱纳德都能有充足的时间做好准备。

派克躺下来。他本来以为自己会难以入睡，但也许他高估了自己的精力。不到五分钟，他就已沉沉睡去。

在设定的时间，电脑自动将窗户的透明度调到最低。晨光涌入室内，又是一个加利福尼亚的招牌艳阳天。

* * *

派克醒来。

奇怪的是，他的情绪相当平静。他抬起手挡住阳光，注意到身体中没有镇定剂留下的无力感。他本来以为在离开地球（甚至星联辖区）之前麦考伊不会让他再醒来了，但医生显然另有想法。

“电脑，窗户透明度调到最低。”

电脑发出识别失败的报错声。派克叹了口气，翻身坐起来。墙外隔间中的沙发床尾，一张空调毯卷成一团，但麦考伊不在；派克试探性地靠近病房出口，令他惊讶的是，门滑开了。

他继续走下去。电梯不能识别他的语音，但可以从操控面板上手动操作。他下到一楼，远远地便闻到煎蛋的气味。穿过同样铺满阳光的起居厅，他看见麦考伊站在厨房里，背对着滋滋作响的平底锅，专注地切着什么。几句俏皮话浮到派克嘴边，但他决定什么都不说。不知怎的，麦考伊感应到了他的存在，转过头来。

“坐下吧，”他说，“早餐很快就好。”

“我不饿。”

“你会需要体力的。”

“做什么？”

麦考伊抬头看向天花板；派克意识到他是在看病房的方向。“当然是逃脱。”

派克靠在餐桌上。“不会太难。我只需要控制你。”

“是的，”麦考伊赞同道。他放下厨刀，转身拿起铲子拨弄了一下锅里的煎蛋。什么东西叮的响了一声，派克警惕地盯着麦考伊绕过流理台，把烤好的面包取出放在预先准备的碟子内，铺上生菜和番茄，盛出煎蛋和煎火腿，淋上蛋黄酱。他取出刀叉，和餐盘一起放在流理台上，推向靠门口的一端。他看了派克一眼，拿起自己那份吃了起来。

派克谨慎地走进厨房。

麦考伊微微皱着眉头，垂着眼睛，吃得很认真，仿佛完全没有意识到派克在观察他。解决掉早餐后，他把餐盘和平底锅一起放进洗碗槽里，毫无防备地背对着派克。那把厨刀仍然放在砧板上，番茄的汁液覆满刀面，细小的籽漂浮于其上。一伸手就能够到的距离。

派克拾起刀叉，金属制品在他手中沉甸甸的。他缓慢地将食物切成小块。半凝固的蛋黄流出来，正是他喜欢的火候。几分钟以后，派克将空餐盘和餐具一起放进洗碗槽。

“谢谢，”派克礼貌地说。

麦考伊缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。“啊，别客气。”他他转身把砧板也拿过来，合上洗碗槽盖，那机器嗡嗡地运行起来。

“这是你第一次做饭给我吃，”派克说。

“看起来我们现在有大把时间，”麦考伊说。

“这是你想要的吗？”派克问道。“更多相处的时间。”

麦考伊眨了眨眼睛，转过头来。他比派克稍微高一点，就这不到五厘米的差距让他看向派克时要略微低头。“我想要你活着，”他说，声音很平、很干。并不是他正常运行时的流畅，亦非濒临崩溃时的细若游丝。他的声音像一扇紧闭的门，门后穿来隐隐的拍打的震动。

“我现在活着，”派克说，让自己的声音和姿态都柔和稳定。“你做得很好。”

“谢谢，我猜。”那个正常的麦考伊的影子复苏了一点点。“你有小红花么？”

就这样接过话头然后大笑再简单不过了。派克稍稍错开视线。“我大半生都在星际舰队里。对我来说……星舰军官已经是我的一部分了。”

“我知道。”

“很抱歉我冲你发火了。我只是……吓到了。”

“我知道。”

派克看向麦考伊。“你知道？”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“我有心理学博士。再说，我认识你四年了。”他走开去，从果盘中取出两个苹果，冲洗干净。“你想出去走走吗？”他问道。

“为什么不呢？”派克挤出一个微笑，“请带路吧。”

他们从后门出去，清晨的风和傍晚时分截然不同。派克把目之所及的一切和记忆一一对上号：被露水润湿的草叶格外翠绿，脚步掠起的蚱蜢此起彼伏。虫蚁——或是成群结队、或是慌慌张张——在开裂的树皮中时隐时现。枝头的鸟雀在他们靠近时惊飞，枝桠骤然摇曳起来。在他身边，麦考伊习惯性地垂着头，步子迈得很大。

“美好的早晨，不是吗？”

麦考伊漫不经心地点点头，放缓了脚步。他向远方起伏的丘陵望去，天空中没有一丝阴云。

“你觉得会下雨吗？”他问道。

“大概不会？”派克不确定地说道。

“我从来没见过这里下雨，”麦考伊说。

“莫哈维是在沙漠中建立的人造花园，”派克提醒他。“这里很少有天然的雨水。”

“假的，”麦考伊看了看脚边的草叶，刻薄地说。

“人造不等于虚假，”派克条件反射地驳斥道。

麦考伊沉默地走了一段路。“大多数人造器官并不会试图还原外观，”他一转话锋，“追求外观的还原既不实际，也无必要。但还是有人宁可选择没有实际功能的艺术品，宁可假装自己和原来一模一样。”

派克抿紧嘴唇。

“每一次，”麦考伊继续说，“你用那双假的眼睛看着我的时候，我都在想，它和真货有多少差距，还可以怎样改进它。说到底，这也只是一种自欺欺人。”

派克别开视线。“而自欺欺人是不会有好结果的。”

“我不知道我留在这里的是什么。”麦考伊迷茫地说，“你大概不记得了……也许你会想起来吧，相位枪击中了你的胸腔，粉碎了你的绝大多数内脏。不夸张地说，你那时就是一只空罐子。我把内脏一个一个缝进去的时候——我从来没有一次性做过这没多手术——有一种荒谬的感觉……”

“莱纳德，”派克打断了他，伸手碰了碰他的手肘。“停下，你快过呼吸了。”

“是的，”麦考伊稳定下呼吸的节奏。他仰起脸看着逐渐褪去清晨的柔和蓝色的天空。“我觉得我像个怪物。”他微不可闻地说。

派克不知该说什么好，所以他什么也没说。片刻后，麦考伊垂下头来，重新动身。“我们快到了。”

派克困惑地猜测着他们的目的地是什么。马厩的味道先于这座建筑本身拥抱了派克，这种气味贯穿了他的童年和青少年时期，穿过了三十几年的时光仍未褪色。一匹栗色的马儿从栅栏后探出头来，期待地看着麦考伊。

“她叫弗拉明戈，”麦考伊从口袋里掏出苹果递给派克，“去跟她打个招呼；她是个好姑娘，而且吃过早餐了，不会伤到你的。”

派克看向马厩深处空荡荡的隔间。“只有她一匹马在这里吗？”

“不，这里还有一个幽灵，”麦考伊说。

弗拉明戈一直怀疑地盯着派克。一等他靠得足够近，她就伸长脖子抢走了苹果，任由派克轻轻抚摸她的鼻梁。这份随和只持续到苹果她咽下苹果之前；一等她确定他没有更多苹果、麦考伊也没有带她出去的意思，她便撤退到厩舍深处，仿佛失去了兴趣，但时不时地，她会朝他们投来一瞥，仿佛在确定人类是否会改换主意。

派克暗自觉得她不屑于社交的性格很像麦考伊。麦考伊一直是个矛盾的人：他喜欢人群、需要人群，同时又无法忍受人群。在纳拉达战役之前，他们从来没有闲谈过，这让派克对他产生了错误的印象，误以为他是一个孤独的自我放逐者。等他们真正熟悉起来以后，派克才发现自己错得离谱。孤独？也许。自我放逐？有时候吧。但麦考伊即使脱下了制服，也仍然是一个医生。他关心他的每一个病人、每一个下属，甚至有时以这样的态度对待他的朋友（主要是柯克），导致他的朋友（主要是柯克）大加抱怨。这种关心，无疑只能发源于对人的爱。

而爱是最伤人的。

派克侧过身去，看见麦考伊抱臂靠在门边，脚尖拨弄着地上散落的草料。阳光落在他肩上，那光芒仿佛重若千钧，几乎要将他吞没。

突然之间，派克明白了，莱纳德正在 **害怕** 。他情不自禁地朝莱纳德走去，伸手搭在莱纳德的肩上。麦考伊下意识地后退了一步，近乎惊恐地看向他。背光时他的眼睛是浑浊的棕色。

派克触电般收回了手。他回身看向弗拉明戈，马儿不知何时站起来，尾巴不时一甩。

“莱纳德，”他再次尝试，这个名字在他舌尖激发出背叛的苦涩味道。“会没事的。”

麦考伊发出一个疑惑的音节。派克动作缓慢地走上前去，确保麦考伊看清自己的每一个动作。他抬手搭在麦考伊肩上。

“总是会有办法的。我是一员上将，你是我的配偶。我们总能找到办法一起回去。你和我……我们会没事的。”

麦考伊扬起一条眉毛。有片刻派克以为一切会就此回归正轨，但麦考伊再次证明了他是很能够让派克惊讶的。

“你不能回去了，”他柔声说，“我不会让你回去的。”

他看起来毫无歉意。

“你是什么意思？”派克试着维持著平静的情绪。“和我聊聊。你想要什么？”

麦考伊的眼睛非常悲伤。“我想要你活着，”他低声说。他眨了眨眼睛，所有的情绪都从脸上消失了。“如果我请求你离开星舰呢？”他低头盯着脚尖，“如果我想要你留在这里——或者任何其他星系？”

呃啊，派克想，他要失去这次机会了。但他仍然尝试着：“也许再过几十年，我是计划着顺利退休的。我们也不想浪费你的天赋，不是吗？”

“不要几十年，就现在，”麦考伊固执地说。“求你了，克里斯。”

派克叹息着摇摇头。“我可以减少工作量——我可以多安排一些假期——但你知道我不能就这么离开……你知道对我来说那意味着什么。”他犹豫了一下，不情愿地选择示弱，“我需要在工作中感到我是……我是完好的。你知道我对我自己是怎么想的，莱纳德。”

“……我知道，”麦考伊轻轻说道，“只是想试试运气。”

“莱纳德……”

他耸耸肩膀，抖落派克的手，转身走到几步远外，略微抻直了背。再开口时他的语气也像被抻直了。“你知道吗？最近的公路都在十几公里外，要是想从这里离开，光靠两条腿是不可能的。说真的，你才是那个不缺钱的人。”

派克皱起眉，不详的预感令他心脏一坠。讥讽地指出现在这些都属于麦考伊无济于事，派克向斜侧走了几步，试图诱导麦考伊转过身来，不再背对着光线。“像我说的，我只需要控制住你，一切问题都迎刃而解——而我不打算那么做。”

麦考伊扭过头来看了他一眼。现在派克能清楚地看到麦考伊的表情了，但在那张通常充满表现力的脸上却没有多少可供解读的变化。麦考伊朝马厩偏偏头。“只是想提醒你一下，她皮肤底下植入了定位器。离家太远时，它就会释放出一定量的电流，提醒她回来。如果她一意孤行，那么最终电流强度会增大到足以击毙她。你不想这么对她吧？”

派克睁大了眼睛。他瞪着麦考伊看了一会儿。“你不会这么做的。”他喃喃地说。

麦考伊别过头去，长发遮住了半张脸。“不，不。通常来说在击毙之前她就会昏迷过去。如果我能及时赶到，我就可以救回她；她会虚弱一阵子，但最终会康复的。毕竟……我想要你活着。”

这赤裸裸的威胁让派克紧紧闭上眼睛。眼皮下的异物感骤然无处遁形，派克缓慢地抬起手来。“不在那里，”麦考伊叹了口气，“不是那里，不在那里。我不会把它放在一个能轻易被取出来的地方。”

他走上前来，伸手按在派克胸口，派克在他掌心感受到自己的心跳，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚咚咚咚咚——

派克猛地后退了一步。麦考伊牵起嘴角。一个近似恐吓的微笑。

“你可以用那把厨刀试一试，”他的声音很干、很平。“试试看我能不能再给你植入一颗心脏。”

冰冷的恐惧爬上派克的脊背。那穿着莱纳德躯壳的怪物若有所思地偏偏头，举起手用食指在脖颈上划了一道。“或者你可以试试‘控制’我，看看你能活多久。”

派克仍然无法形成一个完整的句子。这不是麦考伊，绝不可能。但他确实有着麦考伊的脸孔和声音。“我要陪弗拉明戈散散步，欢迎你加入。”

他大步走向马厩，把动弹不得的派克抛在身后。从起床时开始包裹住他所有情绪的那张平静的布仿佛盖在他脸上，让他甚至无法呼吸。他目送麦考伊牵着弗拉明戈走向山丘，长袖衬衫在他身上略显空荡；他的腿支撑不住了，派克跪倒在地。

他试着呼吸。

* * *

旁观柯克和莱纳德的互动是很有趣的一件事。他们都比一般学员的年纪大一些，但柯克轻易地融入了学员中，除了极其优秀的成绩外，完全看不出他多活的几年花在哪里；而莱纳德则像水中的氯仿，稳定地沉入最底层，只在有所搅动时探出头来。通常，这个搅动的名字叫吉姆·柯克。

派克好笑地看着柯克拖着莱纳德跳舞。严格来说，圣诞晚宴已经结束了，不过按照任何大型活动的传统，学员们的狂欢才刚刚开始。乐队一改庄严肃穆的画风，奏出时下流行曲目的管弦乐版，柯克不停地大笑着，莱纳德被他甩来甩去，看起来已经快要气得爆炸了，但扬起的嘴角泄露了他真实的心情。

半支舞以后，莱纳德终于忍无可忍地把柯克推开。后者撞上了结对跳舞的两个女生，毫不在意地改换了目标。莱纳德从人群中挤出来，离开礼堂。他起初没有看到靠在廊柱旁的派克，只是自顾自地扯下领结，仰头深深叹气。一眨眼的功夫，节日氛围已经从他身上蒸发了。

派克以为他会抽支烟。这看起来很像抽烟的好时机。

但莱纳德没有。他走下台阶，回头望了一眼，柯克不知何时跳上桌子，放声高歌。莱纳德露出一个无奈的笑容，视线一错，看向派克。

有片刻谁也没有动弹，然后派克注意到他头发上还有礼炮的彩纸条，在风中颤巍巍地晃动。他招招手，莱纳德狐疑地走上前来。他在派克伸出手时低下头，长而密的睫毛轻轻颤动。

派克把彩纸摘下来。麦考伊抬起眼来，仿佛在期待他说点什么。他想不出任何话语，也完全不觉得有必要说些什么。于是莱纳德转身离开。

目送他溶入冷冽的夜色时，派克忽然有些后悔了。

* * *

他穿着长袖衬衫。

这个念头在派克脑海中挥之不去。他穿着长袖衬衫，太阳升起来后，肯定非常不舒服。麦考伊在这里带了足够久，应该知晓这一点，但他还是这么穿了——事实上，既然现在派克开始试图回想，即使在星舰以外，麦考伊似乎也很少穿短袖。

以前，派克从来没有注意过这一点。

他是怎么长大的？他的性格是怎样塑造出来的？他为什么选择从医？为什么他如此关心一具肉体的存活与否？

他曾经以为他知道所有答案。但细想起来，他才惊讶地发现自己其实一无所知。

当然，他可以分析出来。麦考伊……总的来说并不是很难懂的人，只除了人们总是会低估他。派克总是会低估他。

但派克从来没有问过。就只是……他们并不怎么聊这些。他们聊派克的康复，聊双方的工作。在麦考伊把派克从装满冷水的浴缸中捞出来然后操进床垫里以后，他们开始大量地聊性，和爱。如果那是爱的话。

他爱麦考伊，难道不是吗？他想要麦考伊留在自己身边，想要他眼里只看着自己。他知道自己对麦考伊有多重要，因此他许诺绝不会损伤自己。他为麦考伊做的那些事……

但那是爱吗？如果他甚至没有想起要去了解麦考伊……？

他试着重塑自己对麦考伊的认知，最先出现在他脑海中的一条描述是，麦考伊害怕失去亲近之人。因为他曾经在父亲的病床边挣扎数个月，眼睁睁看着他衰弱下去却无能为力；因为在努力合成解药却始终无法成功后，他在父亲的要求下为他执行安乐死；因为他那时太年轻，无法处理好这沉重的事实，于是这成为了他的梦魇。

接着想到的是这个梦魇如何贯穿了他们的关系。如果没有这创伤，也许麦考伊不会选择以那种方式应对派克的自杀倾向，那么他们也不会走到这一步来。甚至，也许从一开始派克就不会注意到麦考伊在人群中落落寡合的样子。那么也许——不，派克清晰地意识到——他们绝不会走到今天这一步。

但也许，如果他们曾经聊过这个话题，如果派克曾经试图从创伤以外的角度了解麦考伊，他们也可以避免今日的情形。

麦考伊已经骑着弗拉明戈漫步消失在山丘背面，派克缓慢地爬起来，回头走去。另一种不同的冷静一点一滴地流过他心头。他开始醒悟过来，他不仅仅是在处理一起背叛。

他更是在面对一个陌生人。

* * *

“我必须指出，”斯波克双手在身后交握，姿态僵硬得像一杆标枪，“在重伤未愈期间主动在无准备的情况下卷入危险中是不合逻辑的，柯克舰长。”

“我知道，我知道；要是早知道马库斯实验的方向是体能强化的话，我绝对不会冒险的，但我这不是不知道吗？”柯克举起打着石膏的胳膊，“我已经用我的骨头吸取教训了——说到骨头，你有联系他吗？”

“尚未。你必须理解，舰长，作为鲁莽行事的后果，你的出院日期又推迟了一周。”

“我好得很！”柯克恼火地提高了音量。“说真的，斯波克，就因为老骨头不在，你也不必充当他的老母鸡角色！现在给老骨头打个电话。”

斯波克缓慢地挑起一条眉毛——这让他看起来更像老骨头了——目不转睛地注视着柯克长达五秒。“人类，”他终于开口时，语速放得极慢，“如此不理性。”

柯克翻了一个大大的白眼。“哪怕不为了老骨头，想想派克。如果我们能够成功地安置好马库斯的实验体……”

“我了解，”斯波克说。“我将会联系麦考伊医生，说明情况。”

柯克惊讶地搔了搔眉毛。他本来以为还要费些口舌才能说服斯波克的。“顺便问下他和派克谈得怎么样了。”

“他将会有能力将你限制在病床上，”斯波克说，“因此我便能有时间妥善处理马库斯的秘密实验。我必须为此忍受他不理性的嘲笑和挖苦，但我相信这在地球文化中正是为了朋友应该做的事情，吉姆。”

柯克瞪大了眼睛。斯波克看起来有那么一点……洋洋自得？

“没必要把老骨头叫过来，”他干巴巴地说。

“我相信以医生的智力水平，他能够顺利推断出你在获取此信息的过程中所冒的不必要的风险，由此他会作出相同的决定，一如你坚持前往莫哈维。”

柯克罕见地无话可说，而斯波克现在绝对是在洋洋自得。


	6. You And I Will Be

在地球上，视频通讯允许传输更庞大的数据流，意味着柯克现在能清楚地看到老骨头眼白中的血丝。斯波克自从放下投影仪后就背着手站在一旁，没有半点解释的意思。柯克决定还是别问发生了什么比较好。

“你好啊，老骨头。在你开口之前，”他口吻轻松地说，“没有什么是斯波克没说过的。”

老骨头高高挑起眉。“他说过你是个只凭冲动办事的无脊椎动物？”

“暗示过。”

“以及你如果再这样下去迟早有天会死在我看不到的地方？”

“嗯哼。”

“他有没有提到无脊椎动物——哪怕是草履虫都有基本的求生欲？”

“哇哦，这句没有。恭喜你赢了这一局。”

老骨头停下来，叹了口气。他抬起手搓了搓脸。

“有那么难吗？”他轻声问道。“我甚至不是希望你保持安全，我知道你做不到。就只是……”他放下手，半张着嘴思索了一会儿，神色冷淡下来。柯克脱口而出：“我是为了你这么做的。”

冷淡的神色烟消云散，老骨头恼火地翻了个白眼。“胡扯。你这么做也许是为了我，但你一头栽进去的方式——这完全是你自己的个人英雄主义作祟。”

柯克咧嘴一笑，并不打算为自己辩护，因为这确实是事实。老骨头疲惫地摇摇头。“反正你挥霍的是你的生命，”他嘟囔了一句，略为平静地说道：“我向医院确认过了，没必要让你占着床位。新生的骨骼较为脆弱，要是不想打石膏，就多注意点。”

柯克惊讶地望着他。“……就这样？”

“就这样，”老骨头耸耸肩，“又不是说那个地方真的能困住你。”

柯克赞许地点点头，决定切入正题。“所以，斯波克跟你说过我们的计划了吗？”

“计划？”老骨头挑眉看向斯波克。

“在麦考伊医生变得不可理喻并强烈要求中断谈话之前，我仅仅来得及陈述你的伤情，”斯波克僵硬地说。

“你听到了？他就是这么人身攻击我的！”老骨头控诉道。

柯克左右望了望。“有什么我该知道的事情吗？我知道你们不是总这么针锋相对。”

一阵漫长的沉默。然后斯波克收了收下颌。“我……信任麦考伊医生。”

老骨头脸上的线条松弛了几分。“谢了，”他说。

柯克清了清嗓子。“解释，”他要求道。

“稍后再说，”老骨头没有抬起视线。柯克失望地盯着他看了一会儿，但这就是视频通话的短处：你无法像面对面谈话一样用更多细节去影响对方。“拜托，老骨头，我们一致同意我是你最好的犯罪搭档。”

这让老骨头笑了出来。“是啊，吉姆。现在跟我讲讲马库斯的实验。斯波克有提到体能强化？”

“是的。这和派克也有关系，也许你该叫他过来一起讨论。”柯克语气随意地说道。

“他在休息，”老骨头轻描淡写地说。“在有确切的进展之前，我不想让他耗费太多心力。”

柯克耸耸肩，决定暂时放过老骨头。“我本来是在追查你给的清单上的某个医生，顺便一提，斯波克认为他剽窃了你不少成果；我跟着他找到了马库斯的实验室，抢救出一部分实验记录。整个实验计划包括各个方向的强化：体能，敏捷，智力，还有治愈疾病，用的也不仅仅是可汗的血液提取物。”

“难怪他那么愤怒，”老骨头喃喃地说。他皱眉思索片刻。“可汗这件事结束有一阵子了，”他敏锐地注意到了柯克试图含混过去的部分，“如果这个计划要终结，不会有什么留给你抢救的实验记录。你做了什么？”

柯克睁大眼睛，做出一副无辜的神情。“见义勇为？”

老骨头也睁大了眼睛。“你是故意的，”他喃喃地说，紧接着愤怒地提高了音量。“如果我能够看出来，吉姆——”

柯克是真的有点惊讶了。倒不是他怀疑老骨头的智商，只是老骨头通常不会注意到这些细节，这是思维模式的问题。也许这是和指挥侧深入交流的后果吧。他卸下无辜的表情，认真解释道：“表面上看那完全是意外，好吗？是的，我可以做得‘更好’，但没有人能因为我没有做到而定罪。再说，把那些疯狂的科学家扔进监狱不需要太多证据，就我所知的都有十几个活下来的实验体。所以，双赢！”

老骨头眯着眼睛看了他一会儿。“为什么？”他不太确定地问道。

“两个原因。第一，我不相信高层（斯波克以瓦肯人的标准狠狠地瞪了他一眼），第二，这是一个绝好的机会。”

老骨头皱起眉头。“机会？”

柯克摊开手。“拜托，老骨头。你不可能真的把派克藏在某个角落里一辈子吧？”

老骨头的脸抽搐了一下。“没错，”他仍然皱着眉头，不太情愿地承认，“确实如此。我……谢谢你。”

“别在意，”柯克摆了摆手，“现在轮到你了。别，别假装信号不好直接下线，我知道你住哪。”

老骨头翻了个白眼。“我又不是你，”他后倾身子，活动了一下颈椎。“这么说吧，派克很不高兴。”

“我告诉过你了！”柯克脱口而出，兴奋地伸手指着老骨头的脸。老骨头翻着白眼，做了个“白痴”的口型。柯克清了清嗓子。“所以……需要帮助吗？”

“算是吧，”老骨头看起来有些心不在焉。“等时机到了，你过来接他回星联，行吗？”

“没问题，”柯克一口应下。“你呢？我估计高层会想要尽可能地恢复那些实验记录。如果你能回来的话，你能成为调查组的核心之一，对我们的计划很有帮助。”

老骨头盯着他看了好一会儿，恍然大悟。“你是打算把克里斯的复活算在马库斯的实验计划里。”

“当然！”柯克停了下来，“等等，你原本以为是什么？”

“我不会同意，”老骨头断然说道。“我已经犯了足够多错误；这就像是滚雪球，事情只会越来越糟糕。等到确保高层不会把克里斯当成实验体以后，我会自首。别做任何蠢事。”

柯克盯着他的眼睛。

他可以提到那群伪君子伦理委员会，也可以提一提吊销行医资格证的前景，但同时他也知道，在老骨头做出决定的那一刻，他就已经想清楚了，他愿意为了派克付出这么多。所以他最后只是说：“你不觉得你说这话有点虚伪吗？”

老骨头咬紧牙关。他视线一转。“斯波克，你必须阻止吉姆，伪造调查结果会毁了他的职业生涯。我把他从死神手里拽回来不是为了这个。”

柯克猛地转过头去。“斯波克，难道你能眼睁睁地看着老骨头毁掉自己的职业生涯？你知道他不是什么疯狂的科学家，他不值得那样的下场！”

斯波克对上他的视线。“吉姆，这是麦考伊医生的选择。”

“这是不合逻辑的！”柯克厉声说。斯波克高高地挑起一根眉毛。“恕我没有注意到人类文化对逻辑的重视，”他用那种极其欠揍的、暗含讥讽的语气说道，“但是，吉姆，即使是瓦肯人也会尊重个人的选择甚于逻辑。”

“即使那选择是自杀？”柯克尖刻地说。

“我确实曾试图劝导麦考伊医生接受心理治疗，”斯波克说。

老骨头发出一声极其响亮的干咳，柯克转过头来，看见老骨头竖起一根手指加以强调：“我再听到斯波克暗示一次我精神有问题，我会让他了解一下瓦肯历史上有多少种性病。”他结束了通话。

“这跟我有什么——”后半截抗议卡在喉咙里，柯克低头盯着投影仪看了一会儿，叹了口气。他转过头来看了一眼斯波克，后者面无表情地回以对视。

“瓦肯历史上有多少种性病来着？”柯克好奇地问道。

“无关紧要，”斯波克说。“重要的是，麦考伊医生需要支持和帮助，在他监管下的派克上将也同样。”

柯克叹了口气。派克那条突兀的消息本身已经算是不详的预兆，此后的无线电静默更加令人不安。“但是……也许是因为派克的情况要严重得多的。”

理所当然，斯波克不会容忍这种站不住脚的猜测：“考虑到你的恢复情况，我相信派克上将已经恢复了正常行动能力。”

他好心地没有继续分析下去。柯克低头看着断过的右手。即使有再生仪的刺激，他恢复的速度也太快了。他曾经无数次断过骨头，所以他能确定这一点。几秒钟后，柯克掀开床单，跳下病床。“你听到他说什么了，斯波克。我们办出院手续去吧。”

* * *

麦考伊转过头来，对上派克的视线。自从马厩以后，这还是他们第一次见面。麦考伊更倾向于把时间花在室外，而派克则留在屋子里，掘地三尺试图找出能帮助他逃脱的工具。当他意识到麦考伊有几周——甚至更久——的时间来抹除这种可能性之后，他放弃了，转而逼迫自己面对麦考伊。毕竟，任何装置的弱点都是人。

发现他在和柯克通话是意外之喜。

“所以……”派克拖长了声音，“瓦肯历史上有多少种性病来着？”

麦考伊挑高眉毛。惊讶。一个好的开始。派克继续靠在门边，等待麦考伊进一步放松，但他没有。

“你真的想知道这个？”他一如既往地直率。

“不，”派克摇摇头。他走进起居室，确保自己的动作放松随意。“我不知道你和斯波克……相处得这么好。”

“你一定是错过了他控诉我精神失常的环节，”麦考伊的视线紧紧追随着他的动作。“我们只能勉强忍受彼此。”

派克坐在麦考伊侧面。保持平静，保持放松，避免制造任何压力。“这难道不是瓦肯人对人类的总体看法？”

他留出了足够的距离，但麦考伊还是短暂地向他倾身。当然，他立刻控制住了自己。他把视线投向透明度百分之三十的落地窗上，仿佛在研究模糊的树影。“克里斯，”他轻轻说，就此打住，仿佛这是他想说的全部。派克静静地等着，但最终，他还是问了出来。

“你们在聊什么？”

麦考伊没有回过头来，只是继续看着那片雾蒙蒙的玻璃。派克考虑着碰一碰他，把他的注意力拉回自己身上，然后放弃了这个想法。他又等了一会儿，站起身来。“我去倒杯水。你想要一杯吗？”

“是的，谢谢，”麦考伊漫不经心地说。派克带着水杯回来时，他看起来镇定了一点。他从派克手里接过水杯，刻意避免了可能的接触。

在他身上有太多矛盾的迹象。他似乎在躲避派克，但是在囚禁的大前提下，这推断显得非常可笑。既然他能做到违背派克的意愿把他留在这里，为什么他会就此止步，不在原来的基础上索要更多？他们曾经有的那些——爱抚、亲吻和性——如果派克没有理解错的话，麦考伊会想要这些。

也许他是想要派克主动提供。

也许派克应该主动提供。在他彻底绝望之后。

他坐回原先的位置，小口喝水。麦考伊垂下视线，盯着杯中震颤的水面。“看起来我总是做出最糟糕的选择，”他苦涩地说。

派克克制住了情绪化的回答，轻轻应了一声。

麦考伊颤抖着深吸一口气。“就像个该死的雪球……我没有能力停下这一切。但至少……”他陷入了沉默，片刻以后，他更换了话题。“我一直认为做的比说的重要。”

派克抽了抽嘴角。“确实。”

“我知道你在我身上看到了什么。一个创伤。没有别的了。有时候，我真的很生气……”麦考伊注意到派克的讶色，勾了勾嘴角。“心理学学位，记得吗？你喜欢我需要你，依赖你，你喜欢你对我掌握的权力。我允许你这么做，因为这是一条捷径，比起真正重塑你一塌糊涂的自我认知要快捷得多；也因为我也享受这种权力，知道我是你的唯一支柱，知道你会因为我——虽然不是因为爱——而努力支撑，我……我需要这个。我利用了你，非常卑鄙，但这就是我。”

派克一时无话可说。他很高兴麦考伊没有看着他，否则他大概会因为困窘做出些蠢事来。他紧紧握着水杯，从余光里看见麦考伊更深地窝进沙发里。

“现在回想起来，我应该早点说出来的。对我来说，你不是一个替代品，不是什么解决方案。你是那个会主动走近我的人，你会听我说话，给我帮助，在我需要的时候奇迹般地出现。”他停顿了一下，“而且你非常好看。”

派克猝不及防，咳嗽了一声。

麦考伊没有笑。“也许我本来是有机会……”他叹了口气。“我本来以为我会有足够多的时间让你看到你不仅仅是一道军衔，而我不仅仅是一个创伤。但没时间了。”

派克警觉起来。“什么意思？”

“还记得我说的血清吗？马库斯用同样的材料进行了大规模的人体实验。违法的，当然。星舰高层注意到了他留下的实验，查到我只是时间问题。”现在麦考伊又恢复了拒人于千里之外的表情。“我不能……再继续耗下去了。”

派克的心跳开始加速。麦考伊确实提到过离开联邦，但一周将尽，麦考伊还没有表露出任何收拾行李的意思。他的大脑疯狂地转动起来。“你打算提前走？”

麦考伊终于侧过头来没，对上他的视线。“为什么要走？”他靠近了一点，并指点在派克眉间，“我只需要确保你不会被发现。没有尸体就没有案件，不是吗？”

派克下意识地躲开他的碰触。麦考伊不会想要杀了他，至少这一点他是可以确定的，但除此之外？

“我很抱歉，克里斯，”麦考伊诚挚地说，“我会把你冷冻起来，等到合适的时机再解冻。”

他毫不怀疑那合适的时机是等所有人都忘了他以后。十年？二十年？他怀疑麦考伊会等那么久。会有谁来救他？柯克还是斯波克？他们没有来，始终没有来，这还不够说明一切吗？麦考伊是他们的朋友，而派克是一个……幽灵。

派克咽了口唾沫，找不到任何能够说服麦考伊的条件。他看向大门，想象着就这样跑出去，和麦考伊周旋，然后想到他心脏里的追踪器，想到麦考伊承诺过的电击。他侧头观察麦考伊，后者没有半分起身的意思。这意味着什么？麦考伊仍然在看着他，这又意味着什么？思考，克里斯托弗，思考。

麦考伊垂下视线，片刻后转过头去。他眼角的纹路构成一座迷宫。派克伸手去碰了碰麦考伊的胳臂，他相信隔着衣服麦考伊感觉不到他手指的冰凉。“莱，”他说。

麦考伊猛地转过头来看着他，眼睛明亮。所以这就是了。像跳水之人下意识屏住呼吸，派克倾身吻住熟悉的嘴唇。麦考伊没有任何回应，也许是等待派克更彻底的屈服，也许只是不敢相信胜利来得如此容易。派克把重心压低，轻易地将麦考伊扑倒在沙发上。亲吻被打断了，在短暂的一刹那里，派克对上了麦考伊的视线。

“克里斯，”在他再度俯身之前麦考伊抓住他的肩膀，“克里斯。”他重复了一遍又一遍，好像他只能说出这个单词。

“别那么做，”派克说。 _别叫我的名字，别碰我，别自以为深情，这一切都令人作呕。你令我作呕。_ “别冷冻我。我一直很配合。”

“我不得不这么做，”麦考伊说。“求你，克里斯，别伤害你自己。”

派克缓慢地坐起来，看着那片雾蒙蒙的玻璃，不可置信地笑了出来。“你他妈的伪君子，”他没有起伏地说道，“我受够了。我宁可去死。”

在他余光里，麦考伊瑟缩了一下。他把派克拉回来，榛绿色的眼睛中跳动着莫名的怒火。“而你只是个懦夫，”他的声音很低，像一阵虫潮爬过派克的皮肤，“除了放弃你还会别的什么？你的抗争就这样？你他妈的是个星舰舰长，让我看看你的本事！”

“我该怎么给我应该爱惜的人看看我的本事？”派克愤怒地把他推开，条件反射地反拧关节，麦考伊发出痛呼声。“你倒是告诉我，我该怎么抗争你？我一直——你一直——看在他妈的上帝的份上，我需要你，我需要你才能不发疯，我需要你才能相信我的存在是有价值的，我可以让你高兴，我可以让你变好，我可以——而你就指望我突然之间能够像你一样斩断所有这些依恋？我做不到，莱纳德，我做不到。”

他松开手，疲倦地垂下头去。麦考伊的体温就在几厘米外，他身上沾染了莫哈维的气味，过去那种混合着血与消毒液的医院的味道已经消失不见了。派克叹了口气。

“为什么你会变成这样？”

麦考伊迟疑地抬起手，落在他肩胛骨上。“克里斯。”

派克没有作声。

“克里斯。”麦考伊把他拉低了一点，派克顺从地趴在他身上。麦考伊轻柔地梳理他的头发，他的呼吸逐渐平缓下来。

“让我告诉你一个秘密？”麦考伊说，“如果你真的试过离开就会知道，你的心脏里什么也没有。”

派克僵住了。

“说真的，克里斯，你对我的信任让我非常感动，”麦考伊干巴巴地说，“或者你可以破坏电路，我们用的是独立发电机，一旦破坏没有十二个小时无法重启。你不知道我为这些漏洞做了多少准备，而你居然什么也没做。”

他收紧手臂，手指在派克颈侧游走。“当然，我知道你要处理你的情感，要处理我不是……你想象中的那个人，这都需要时间。但说真的，你也不是我想象中的那个人，而我并不在乎。”

“操你，麦考伊，”派克咬着牙说。他的视野正在逐渐变得模糊，麦考伊的声音也开始变慢、变远。在彻底失去意识之前，他看到麦考伊格外悲伤的眼睛。

“恐怕要等到几年以后了，亲爱的。”

* * *

柯克把穿梭机车停在最近的树下。穿过茂盛的草坪时，他无端想到，他已见过莫哈维的三分之二，只剩清晨还无缘得见。

他按响门铃，门后的电子合成声平息后，又不耐烦地敲了敲门。

“敬往日，”他小声说完，动手开始黑进门锁系统。

他有阵子没干这种事了，再说生物锁和学院宿舍的口令锁完全不是同一个难度。被什么东西抵在颈侧时，他才刚刚触发第三次警报。他只紧张了一刹那，就认出来熟悉的触感。他举起双手。

“是我，老骨头。”

“我知道，不然你以为我为什么没动手？”

无针注射器移开了。柯克转过身去，看见老骨头把那凶器仔细地放回医疗箱里。

“你去哪里了？”

“散步。”老骨头敷衍地撒了个谎。

“你总是带着你的医疗箱散步吗？”

“我得保护我的资产嘛。”老骨头走上前来，站在闪耀着不详红光的摄像头下。那东西轻易地平息下来，老骨头推开门。客厅内的灯自动亮起，柯克跟着老骨头穿过客厅，走进附着在建筑外侧的电梯。

电梯上行的短暂空隙中，柯克扶着低矮的栏杆，意识到这肯定是为派克准备的。

“我们在去哪里？”

“去见派克，”老骨头扼要地说。

柯克困惑了片刻。他跟着老骨头走进占据了整个三楼的房间，震惊地看着眼前的病房。

“这也太……你了。”他评论道。白色的房间正中摆放着一张生物床，派克安静地躺在床上。柯克走上前去，派克没有醒来的迹象。

“他怎么了？”

“镇定剂。”老骨头显然没什么谈兴。“他醒来时大概会怒不可遏。”

“为什么？你做了什么？”

老骨头抱起手臂。“羞辱了他。”

柯克消化了片刻。“而那又是为了……？”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“为了让他生气。”

柯克抬手捏了捏鼻梁。“老骨头，你这话根本说不通。”

“我需要你把他带走，”老骨头没有继续解释。“等他醒来，跟他解释到底发生了什么。他有很严重的自杀倾向，多次出现过自残行为，确保他的医生知道这一点。”

“而你？”

“我会去我该去的地方，”麦考伊说。

“我觉得你该去的地方是他妈的神龛，”柯克垂下手。“老骨头，你本来可以和他一起回到星联，他不会放弃你，他不是那种人——哦。”他醒悟过来，也许就是因为这样老骨头才会这么做，因为他不想“拖累”派克。

老骨头一挑眉毛。

“斯波克说得对，你真的需要看心理医生，”柯克疲惫地说。“老骨头，你什么时候变得这么……爱操纵人？”

“也许从一开始，”老骨头说。

柯克深吸一口气。“老骨头。你有没有想过和他好好聊聊？”

“我试过，”老骨头防备地说，“他就那么假定我是个自私自利的反社会，我能怎么办？”

“也许你可以多解释几次？”

“为了什么？”

“为了派克。你不觉得他对自己的人生有发言权吗？”

老骨头眯起眼睛。“当他随意抛弃自己的生命的时候，不。我复活了他，我必须对他的这一次生命负责到底。”

柯克犹豫了片刻，注意到他们悄然转换了话题。但仍然。“你不是神，老骨头。你没有权利这么做。你不能就这么随意操控别人的人生——”

“他不是什么别人，他是克里斯！”老骨头稍稍抬高了音量。

“正因为如此！”柯克也跟着加大了嗓门，“你以为他会原谅你的操纵吗？你觉得他会把你的举动解读成好意吗？也许他根本不想要你所谓的第二次机会！”

“他已经把我想成最糟糕的那种人了！”老骨头停下来，抬手撑住额头。“而你保证过你会站在我这一边。”

柯克观察了他一会儿。“也许你需要放手。”

老骨头的脸色彻底地阴沉了下去。“你没有权利——”

“你看，你明明懂这种被干涉的感觉。”

老骨头垂下视线，顽固地盯着鞋尖，肩膀缓慢地大幅度起伏。柯克简直担心他会气得心脏病突发，或者脑血管破裂，或者更糟——

“你欠我一条命，吉姆，你 **也** 欠我一条命，”老骨头抬起了视线，瞪着柯克身后的墙壁，他的脸上是那种——在下定决心以后，不管不顾地爆发之前，毫不在乎的平静。柯克的心脏猛地吊高了。他闭上眼睛，刹那间仿佛又回到了曲速核心。“我恨我这么说，但你是我的CMO。这是你的职责。”

“复活你不是我的职责，”老骨头低声说。

“——我——什么？”柯克猛地睁开眼睛。

麦考伊骤然拔腿大步徘徊，仿佛在借此宣泄他的愤怒和——和别的什么。“他们不许任何人进入曲速核心，直到核心安全熄灭，辐射量恢复到正常的水准。你知道那需要多久吗？没有人在承受了那么大量的辐射后还能活下来。没有！你死了，我，我宣布了——”他颤抖着吸了一口气，背过身去，抬起手抹了把脸。“然后我才发现了可汗的血液能做什么。然后我才把你的——身体——冷冻起来，争取能争取到的所有时间。我删除了你的死亡记录，斯波克修改了现场的监控，斯科蒂把反应核心的损毁报告压了下去。我们不约而同地隐瞒了真相。”

“老骨头，”柯克的声音微不可闻。麦考伊背对着他，一动不动地站立了片刻。“你，所有人中唯有你，你怎么能要求我……放手？”

柯克摇摇头。“我需要……缓冲一下。”

“我带你去客房，”老骨头说。他们一前一后地下到二楼，柯克走进客房，靠在门口，迟疑了片刻。

“你打算怎么做？”

老骨头沉默半晌。“我不知道，”他听起来很茫然。“我真的不知道，吉姆。”

柯克深深地吸了口气，让自己的心神全部集中在老骨头身上。“明天我们会一起想出办法来的，好吗？”

“你和我？”老骨头从睫毛下看着他。

“你，我。一直是这样。”

老骨头沉默地打量着他，片刻后，他点点头。

“晚安，吉姆。”

“晚安，老骨头。”


	7. Safe And Sound

他感到寒冷。太冷了。每一口呼吸都像是在损失热量。他睁开眼睛，看见铅灰色的玻璃幕墙。他看见它们轰然破碎，相位武器发射时的余晖在空气中交织。寒冷让他的思考速度下降了，他无法准确地判断出攻击的源头。

他试着躲避。会议室的桌椅被最初的爆炸掀翻，散落在四处。他爬向最近的掩体，僵硬的肢体艰难地响应。热量在持续流失，他的侧腹失去了知觉。他想起来了。

设定到致命档的相位能量是不会产生痛觉的。在千分之一秒内，相位能量会摧毁整个神经系统，把柔软的内脏搅碎成泥。不会有任何感觉，你身体的一部分就那么熄灭了。

但本能驱动着他继续挣扎。

他看到了柯克，看到他脸上的惊慌，和迅速就位的决意。他知道这孩子会想尽办法抗争，他是那种能幸存下去的人。他看到他朝自己跑来，没有必要，但非常令人感动。他很希望能在莱的身边死去，但柯克也足够好。

一道闪光；他失去了最后的力气。他仍然在呼吸，尽管肺叶已经粉碎。他的思维正在涣散，有什么冰凉的东西裹住了他，就好像身体上的寒冷还不够似的。那东西在他的思维中扩散开来，分担了他思维中的混乱。他逐渐感觉不到寒冷和窒息，只觉得轻盈。

“——你做了什么？！”

他如同飘荡在空中，从第三者的角度看着自己的身体。柯克把他抱起来，放在床上。莱检查他的瞳孔和脉搏，激动地说着什么。柯克跑向另一个房间，带着两个塑料包回来。莱把它们按在他的手掌中，继续对柯克大吼大叫。

刺骨的寒冷把他钉回溃散的肉体中。

麦考伊对上了他的视线。他拿开冰袋，神色松弛下来。“你在莫哈维，你安全了。”

“我死了，”他说。他的思维仍然沉浸在一大团拥挤的情绪之中：愤怒，孤独，恐惧，以及困惑。而且他仍然觉得非常非常地冷。在这一切之中，唯有一件事非常清楚：麦考伊没有撒谎。至少最开始没有。

麦考伊缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“你想起来了。”

“这是什么意思，他想起来了？”柯克问道。

“大脑是最复杂的区域，”麦考伊把冰袋掷进垃圾桶中，单手按在派克肩上，他身上挥之不去的血腥气安抚了派克的情绪。“你刚刚经历的是闪回，意味着——”

“我知道什么是闪回，医生，”派克坐起身来。麦考伊僵硬地收回被躲开的手，背在身后。三个人的呼吸嘈杂得不可思议，派克捏了捏眉心，朝门口示意：“你们何不出去讨论一下呢？柯克先生看起来有很多疑问，或许你可以替他解答。”

柯克率先走动起来，路过麦考伊时侧身撞了他一下，麦考伊重重地呼出一口气，跟着他离开房间。柯克走出隔间，等着老骨头带上门，才开口说道：“老骨头。”

“他不记得，”老骨头漫不经心地说，“就是这么回事。”

柯克深吸一口气。“老骨头。你说他假定你是自私自利的反社会，这是什么意思？”

老骨头没有回答。柯克走向楼梯，愤怒地踢了栏杆一脚。

“老骨头，”他转过身来，“你本来可以叫我来澄清，或者斯波克。他也是我们的朋友，他不是你的个人改造计划！”

“那有什么意义呢？”老骨头双手抱胸。“他还是不会接受离开星联，而我还是得做那个强迫他放弃的恶人。”

“你还不明白吗？”柯克开始厌烦了来回兜圈的谈话，“老骨头，你真的不是什么犯罪天才。”

老骨头困惑地看着他。“我知道。”

柯克穿过短短的走廊，抓住老骨头的肩膀用力一摇。“所以你下次想当个恶人的时候，找我！明白了吗！”

老骨头像只受惊的猫头鹰一样缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“我比较希望没有下次，”他干巴巴地说着，在柯克的瞪视下站直了一点。“我知道了。”

“很好，”柯克拍拍他的肩膀，挤出一个微笑。“接下来我会和派克好好聊一聊。我觉得你应该回避。”

“为什么？”老骨头不高兴地锁紧眉头。

“因为这儿的犯罪活动还没结束，所以你得听我的。你会回房间去洗个澡，换身衣服，好好休息一会儿，行吗？”

老骨头张了张嘴，在柯克尖锐的视线下闭上嘴，点了点头。

“解散，”柯克说。

老骨头翻了个白眼。“是，舰长。”

柯克轻轻推了他一下，看着他从楼梯走下去，蓬乱的头发一跳一跳地降下去，只剩下半截身子时，老骨头转过头来。

“我很抱歉，”他近乎羞怯地低声说。

柯克点点头，于是那蓬乱发继续一跳一跳地消失了。

他静静地站了一会儿，试图在脑海中理顺思路，但却什么都想不出来。从身后的房间里传出模糊的笑声，柯克疑心自己听错了，拉开门走进隔间。隔着一道令人不适的玻璃幕墙，他看见派克正蜷着身子大笑，笑声畅快，却殊无欢欣之意。

在他认识派克的四年中，他从未见过如此激烈的情感爆发。柯克试着想象发现自己站在自己制造的废墟中，一应情绪失去了立足之地，既不能怨恨，也无法原谅。那时他会笑吗？

笑声掐断如响起一般突然。派克抬起眼睛，对他点了点头。柯克迈步上前，透明门静静滑开。

“有一个很简单的解决方法，”派克直起上身，轻快地说道。柯克偏了偏头，蓝眼睛透出不解的神色。他多少岁？二十五——二十六？就这个年龄段的人来说，柯克隐藏情绪的本领已经很好了。派克宽和地笑了笑。“有个我们都熟悉的人说过，没有尸体就没有案件。很难不认同。”

柯克情不自禁地将重心往后摆了一下，好像他克制自己情绪时用力过了头。“这不是解决方法。”他说。但斯波克的声音已经在他脑海里响起：但是，吉姆，即使是瓦肯人也会尊重个人的选择甚于逻辑。

即使那选择是自杀？

“想想老骨头，”他尝试道，“他所做的一切。”

“他切断了最后一根绳子，”派克说。一个朦胧的微笑浮现在他脸庞上，柯克打了个寒颤。“派克。克里斯。我们都知道老骨头不能很好地处理亲近之人的死。先是你，然后是我。你不能怪他的反应太过……极端。请你……”

派克惊讶地看向他。他皱起眉。“我记得你没有受伤。”

“在那之后，”柯克说。“袭击星联的人叫可汗。他是一个强化人，也是一名舰长。他的舰员被马库斯控制，所以他袭击了星联。长话短说，我们最后捉到了他，但我死了。一切都发生在几天之内。”

“你记得……？”派克偏了偏头。柯克迟疑地摇摇头。“我只记得我失去意识。”

派克动了动眉毛。“麦考伊告诉了你。”他肯定地说。

柯克平静地望着他。“我相信他。”他的语调平缓，但这并不妨碍他传递出、也不妨碍派克解读出指控的意味。

派克移开视线。“然后麦考伊复活了你。”他沉思道。“他有提到什么血清。我假设那是可汗的血清？”

柯克点点头，看着派克歪着头，无意识地敲击嘴唇，从只字片句中抽取出信息，拼凑真相。他好奇地想，像派克这样的聪明人，怎么会被老骨头摆布呢？老骨头是他见过最不会撒谎的人。像他自己，或者，他相信如果派克有意的话，他们可以轻松自然地说出谎话，老骨头就不是这样的：他说谎的时候总是干巴巴的，像是在背稿子。基本上他撒谎的时候总是面无表情，对于一个总是把心情写在脸上的人来说，这约等于尖叫我在撒谎。就算他能想起来做点表情，通常也诡异得像是在刻意吓唬人。

也许，柯克得出结论，聪明人只会被自己骗到，因为他们习惯于把事情想得太复杂。

“没有死亡记录？”派克的声音打断了柯克的思绪。

“没有死亡记录。”柯克确认道。

“你真幸运，”派克说。

“你也是，”柯克强调。

派克摇摇头。他错开视线，看向透明幕墙。外墙的透明度被调到最高，冷白色的天空下，一切都像是褪色的照片。“我的生命终结在离开舰桥的那一天，”他说，发现说出这些念头已经让他如卸重负。“孩子，不要让他们提拔你做上将。”

“他们本来打算让你回到企业号上的，记得吗？”柯克小心地说，“我们会回到星联的，你会得到你的星舰，一切都会好的。”

远处，自山脊往下，世界逐渐亮起。每一次眨眼时，颜色都会刺目几分。包裹着他的那团冰冷也保护着他。派克收回视线。“我想和麦考伊单独聊一聊。”

柯克压下眉头。啊，舰长脸。这花了他多久才练出来呢？派克好笑地想着，漫不经心地听他警告：“不要伤害老骨头。”

“我绝不会——”派克停下来，对自己笑了笑，“他说过你总是会站在他那一边。”

“是的。”柯克皱了皱眉，“但这不意味着我同意他做的一切。事实上，我是来——”

“吉姆，你的老骨头和我结婚了。他选择了我来建立一段关系。我想我不需要向你证明我们能和平地相处一天。”派克满意地看着柯克闭上嘴，“现在，请你告诉我他在哪里，因为麦考伊好心地从系统中删除了我的权限。”

柯克深吸一口气。“在他的房间里，我猜。”他停下来，有点惊讶地发现自己并不知道老骨头的房间具体在哪里。但派克已经点了点头。“谢谢你。能请你打开门吗？”

他跟随柯克离开房间，随后越过柯克，走进电梯。显示屏上数字从三开始往下跳动，直到降为负一。几分钟后，那数字消失了。柯克困惑地思考了片刻，扬声询问电脑。

理所当然，他没有得到任何回应。

柯克倾身将额头抵在冰凉的电梯门上，呼出胸中郁气。

“狗屎，”他轻轻撞了撞门，“老骨头会嘲笑我一辈子的。”

他跑下二楼，正考虑着挨个搜寻房间，忽然听见从一楼飘来的谈话声。那声音并不清晰，但辨认得出来是老骨头在说话。柯克放轻脚步走下一楼，从楼梯旁望去，坐在沙发上的老骨头突兀抬起视线，与他对视。柯克做了个鬼脸，不确定感从老骨头身上褪去。他翻翻眼睛，手指点了点被硬物撑起的口袋外侧，冲柯克点点头。

“走吧，”老骨头移开视线说道。顺着他的目光扭过头去，柯克看见派克正撑开后门。麦考伊站起身来，走向派克。

派克略略抬起视线，对柯克微微一笑。一个非常放松的微笑，柯克辨认出来，太过放松以至于不够自然。它是那种他们这种人用来掩盖真实意向的笑容。

在柯克能说点什么之前，派克松开手，让门关上。在他身前，麦考伊震了一下，似是被这声音惊到。派克的目光扫过他的脸庞、肩颈，轻而易举地读出重新聚积起来的压力。他抬手放在麦考伊下背，轻轻推着他往前走。这触感显然加深了麦考伊的压力，即使派克用拇指轻柔地打转，也没能消除他的紧张。

如此轻易就能拿回控制权，派克暗自想道，麦考伊实在是个很好懂的人。回望过去这段时间，别管麦考伊说了什么，他其实只做了两件事：一是救了自己的命，二是重新装好自己的眼睛。他其实是被自己骗了。他在和想象中的那个心思缜密的人——好吧，其实就是另一个自己——较量。而输给自己并不是什么难以接受的事。

难以接受的是，麦考伊总是对的。

他并不了解麦考伊，所以他不信任他。或者反过来说，因为他不信任他，所以他不了解他。麦考伊可以是一个谋杀犯，也可以是一个天使。他可以喜欢摇滚，喜欢古典乐，喜欢电子音乐，他妈的，他甚至可以喜欢口水歌，派克并不在乎。重要的是他曾在派克怀里崩溃，曾向派克展示他不曾愈合的伤口，曾如此脆弱地在人群中踽踽独行，等待一个伸手拯救他的人。

难以接受的是，他花了那么久的时间欺骗自己。

但话又说回来，难道麦考伊不是如此吗？假装最重要的是派克的相貌如何，喜好如何，而非在一个合适的时机伸出的手。前天——还是更早？——早上的煎蛋的气味在他肺叶中升起，他把它们呼出去。

“弗拉明戈怎么样了？”他问道。

麦考伊，可怜的麦考伊，他像是绷紧的弦被迫承受更大的拉力，忧虑地从余光里观察派克，试图确认这句问话下的真实意图。派克好心地补充道：“我闻到你身上的血腥味。柯克身上没有，我也没有感到哪里有被再生仪愈合的敏感皮肤。所以，弗拉明戈。”

麦考伊震惊地扭过头来看着他，幸好莫哈维在设计之初就没有选择树根发达的树种。派克维持着平静的微笑，任由麦考伊看得满意了，重新扭头看路。

“她是从我奶奶家寄过来的，”麦考伊向马厩的方向投去视线。“我本来以为我会在这里住很长一段时间，所以才把她要了来。奶奶说她是姊妹中最随遇而安的一个。她并不在乎是谁给她喂食，也不在乎在哪儿散步。”

他重新低下头来。“问题在于，她很聪明。她被送过来的时候受了不少惊吓，于是这次她学坏了。我把她引进箱笼的时候她差点把我的肋骨踢断，所以我只好给她打了镇定剂。”

“你受伤了？”派克下意识地看向麦考伊被长袖衬衫遮盖着的胸口。自然，他什么也看不出。

“差一点，”麦考伊强调了一遍。“不，血腥味来自于取出跟踪芯片。”

派克无法克制地扬起眉毛。麦考伊侧头看了他一眼，笑了一声。“是的，真的有那么个东西。我担心她跑丢。”

“它会放电吗？”

“不会，”麦考伊说，笑容消失了。“不过它会释放镇定剂。”

“听起来威慑力减弱了不少。”

麦考伊局促地点点头。因为谈起弗拉明戈而短暂松弛的压力重新回到他身上。“我们去哪里？”

派克停下脚步，四处张望了一番。“我想我会有个墓碑？”他语气轻松。“你把我葬在哪里？我的猜想是在山那边，是吗？正面着湖，树荫环绕。一个很宁静的地方。”

麦考伊再一次用震惊的眼睛打量他。“我几乎要以为你要读心术了，”他说。

“不，”派克展开一个露出牙齿的笑容，“我只是很了解你。”

麦考伊微微眯起眼睛。他不再说话，突然加快了步伐，甩开派克的手，大步向山丘走去。派克轻松地跟上他，没再试图制造任何肢体接触。

山丘并不高，但山坡很长。露水沾湿了裤脚，留下令人厌恶的湿冷感觉，不断地抽走他身体里的热量。越过山丘，环绕在树林中的湖泊便跃入眼帘。

“在那里，”麦考伊抬手指向林中某个方向。

“我小时候会在湖里游泳，”派克随意地提起。

“我猜也是，”麦考伊闷闷地说罢，向勉强维持着晨雾的林中走去。

“你呢？”派克问道，“你在哪里长大？”

麦考伊猛地收住脚步。派克从容地走上前去，站在他身边，肩膀挨着肩膀。

“克里斯，”麦考伊把这个词拉得很长，然后停住了。这些天来，除了他精心编制的那些话术——派克怀疑他是不是真的有熬夜写稿，用写报告的毅力去反复打磨——他似乎已经忘记了怎么说话。他垂着眼睛思索了很久，终于拿定了主意。

“强烈的情感往往是支撑人走下去的动力之一，”他说。

“我知道。”

麦考伊抬起眼睛。他看起来非常、非常难过。派克抬起手放在他的脸颊上，清晨的凉意栖息在他颧骨上。有片刻他以为麦考伊会说点什么，但最后，麦考伊只是别过头去。“在那里。”

顺着他的视线望去，一方黑色的墓碑很好地融入树林中。派克走上前去，默读麦考伊选定的墓志铭。

_我想活下去，哪怕是在我最不想的时候。_

他不由得笑了起来，不确定这是一个玩笑，还是一个恳求。他看向麦考伊，隔了几十步远，后者的身形被晨雾藏起，若隐若现。

他忽然想起真正注意到麦考伊的那个下午。

当然，考虑到是他招募了麦考伊，他必然见过麦考伊，甚至和他交谈过。他印象中第一次见到的麦考伊不过是个普通的醉汉，或许有他自己的心魔，但谁没有呢？他深谙处理此类人的方式。一点激将，一点怀柔，一点直言不讳，就这样。

而他真正注意到麦考伊是在一个再普通不过的日子，在一群再普通不过的学员中。和周边来去匆匆、目标明确的年轻学员们不同，麦考伊的步伐迟疑，仿佛随时会承受不住无形的重压。仿佛一个晃神，他就会消失在正午稀薄的空气中。他不由得叫出了声：“学员！”

也许有几十个学生回过头，但麦考伊没有。派克几乎是小跑上前，抓住了麦考伊的胳臂。“你上一节课是什么？”他问道。麦考伊迟钝地转过头来，像一台过载的主机一样慢悠悠地处理着。他几乎以为不会得到回答了，但麦考伊最后还是说道：“外星生命解剖学总论。”顿了顿，“长官。”

于是派克继续问下去，强迫麦考伊汇报了过去一整周的工作细节，陪他一直走到学员餐厅。麦考伊停下来，对他礼貌地笑了笑。“谢谢你，长官。”

那是一个疲惫、真诚、美丽的笑容，一个他从来没有忘记过的笑容。他注视着麦考伊，沉重地点点头，放手让他离开。

派克见过太多从战争上幸存却永远留在了战场上的老兵，他不知道麦考伊的战役是什么，但他知道他需要帮助。

他知道自己想要帮助他。

“莱，”他唤道。麦考伊动了动，从虚无中向他走来，走进他的怀抱中。他把头埋在派克的颈窝，修长的脖颈折成一个令人心惊的角度。派克抬手抚摩他的脊背。

“我不想让你为我牺牲更多，”派克说。“你已经让我很难过了。”

“我不觉得那是牺牲，”麦考伊小声说。

派克捏了捏他的后颈。“莱。让我帮助你。”

麦考伊深吸一口气，抽身离开。真奇怪，人感知热度的方式是通过失去时的寒冷，派克琢磨着这个古怪的念头，向湖边望了望。

“陪我去湖边坐一会儿吧。”

太阳已经升起来了，水鸟和湖鱼共同致力于打碎水面。一只格外幼小的水鸟茫然地左顾右盼，忽然见到从水面下冒出头来的另一只幼鸟，便快乐地追随上去。成鸟在低空中滑翔，落在探向水面的低枝上。

“有一次我从树上掉下来，摔倒了胳膊，”麦考伊说。派克转过头去，看见他被湖光映衬得波光粼粼的眼。“父亲帮我治好了伤，从那时起，我便一直想当个医生。”

“那是什么时候？”派克礼貌地追问道。

“八九岁的时候吧，”麦考伊说。他偏了偏头。“我家附近没有湖。事实上，不算该死的外星海域的话，我还没在游泳池以外的地方游过泳。”

派克被他嘟囔的语气逗乐了。他朝湖面扬一扬下巴。“你可以试试地球的湖泊，医生。别担心，我照看着你。”

麦考伊深深皱起脸，挑剔地看着湖水。派克几乎以为他会以不卫生为由拒绝，但片刻之后麦考伊开始脱衣服。“你会把衣服挂在哪里？”他扯下鞋袜问道。

派克接过他的衣物，抖顺以后挂在树枝上，麦考伊再次发出无法忍耐的喷气声。他简单地做了几个拉伸，沿着缓坡走进湖里。等到水面没过他的胸口以后，麦考伊蹬了一下湖底，游动起来。他的手臂破开水面的姿势相当标准，水鸟成群地惊飞。阳光下，麦考伊的皮肤闪闪发亮，像一条白缎随水波摆动。绸缎吸饱了水，徐徐沉下。

派克迟疑了片刻。

隔着湖水，青白色的躯体像极了尸体，很快模糊得看不清了。派克飞快地扯下衣裤，跳进湖中。他的眼睛没有因为水的刺激而泛起涩痛，但他没有注意这个细节。麦考伊的黑发在湖水中飘摇，牢牢地抓住他的视线。

他对上麦考伊的视线。

派克张了张嘴，只冒出一串气泡。湖水扭曲了麦考伊的笑容，他调整好姿势，向派克游来，试图抓住派克。第一下打了滑，第二下他改从派克腋下穿过，把两个人锁在一起。随之而来的吻冰凉而且充满水腥味，简直糟糕透顶。派克愤恨地将麦考伊压向自己，强迫对方咽下一口湖水。

麦考伊的身体颤抖着，派克意识到他在笑。他不确定地拉开距离，水面幽光下，麦考伊漂浮在水草和鱼群中，笑容如梦似幻，一如惑人心神的宁芙。他的嘴动了动，派克定睛看去，他在说“留下”。

派克再次看向麦考伊的眼睛。它们燃烧着异样的光彩，近乎疯狂。那是新出现的吗？还是早就存在于其中？被湖水吸走热量的四肢像灌了铅，拖着他往下沉去，沉向麦考伊。

一连串的气泡从麦考伊嘴边浮起，但他没有任何浮上去的意思。很快，他就会被呼吸的本能驱使着吸气。水会灌进他的呼吸道，涌进他的肺叶。那将会是痛苦而漫长的死亡，这张他欣赏的脸会被扭曲成恶鬼的模样。

麦考伊的嘴唇贴在派克的皮肤上。

缺氧开始影响派克的思维，他发现自己很难集中精神思考。本能驱使着他往上游去，但麦考伊抓住了他的腿。太阳随水波飘荡，拉扯成一道刺目的闪光。那间会议室不断滑入他的视野，但最后还是没能留下。取而代之，他看见无尽的星河，从他第一次仰头望去就令他目眩神迷的星河。如果他要死去，至少他要死在太空中。

当他向上浮去的时候，他感到温暖随着深深吸入的氧气重新回到身体里。

他看到金色的什么一闪而过。十几秒后，一团不断挣扎的肢体浮出水面。柯克拖着麦考伊向岸边游去。一等他们爬上岸边，柯克就揍了麦考伊一拳。

“你满意了吗？”他的声音因为愤怒和恐惧而颤抖。麦考伊还在努力咳出呼吸道中的湖水，也不知听没听见柯克的问话。他转过头来，看见派克停留在浅水区。

“你打算也揍我一拳吗？”他问道。

“很有诱惑力的选项，”柯克冷冷地说，“但不了，你已经足够可怜了。”

派克扬了扬眉毛。麦考伊仍然咳嗽着，但勉强爬了起来。“他妈的泥浆，”他厌烦地扭着头试图看自己的背，“操，天知道这里面有多少寄生虫。”

“老骨头，”柯克唤道。麦考伊叹了口气。“我通知你了，不是吗？”

显然柯克并不觉得这就够了。派克好笑地看着他们开始吵架。他环顾四周，不知何时世界已经醒来，晨雾褪尽，树林在阳光下鲜亮活泼。他感到身体里有一个结被抚平了。

“我会离开星联，”他说。

柯克和麦考伊一齐停下来。

“你答应过我一条舰船，那是真的吗？”派克看向麦考伊，后者缓慢地摇摇头。“但假身份已经准备好了，”他飞快地补充说，“名下的资产足够买下一条小型舰船。”

“操，老骨头，”柯克惊叹地说，“我也想要！”

“你已经有企业号了，孩子，”派克说。他走向岸边，拿起自己的衣服。风从湖面上吹来，他打了个喷嚏。“医生，你有没有什么能够——”

“不，”麦考伊条件反射地说，“感冒是不治之症，你不知道吗？”

派克叹了口气，穿上衣裤，转身看向麦考伊。

“再见，医生。”

“克里斯，”麦考伊几不可闻地说。

他看起来非常美，但不再是那种精怪的美。在柯克的搀扶下，他看起来安全无忧。派克对他微笑起来。“我会努力活着的，”他说，“我发过誓。”

麦考伊眨了下眼睛，仿佛在试图忍住眼泪，又或者是在处理冲击。他不知道，那也不重要，因为下一秒，麦考伊沉重地点点头。

派克走上山坡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个结局不是计划好的，但当我写出来以后，我意识到我不可能改了；这已经是最好的结局。
> 
> 这篇文章是我目前为止写的最长的一篇，也是最痛苦的一篇。回头看去，尽是缺陷，却不知道该怎么改。或许它本来可以更好，但现在它只能这样了。
> 
> 谢谢每一个读到这里的人。


End file.
